


In Darkness We Dwell

by Rraz45



Series: Dark Fate [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Evil Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Ruler of Hell Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rraz45/pseuds/Rraz45
Summary: Sequel to Our Solemn Hour. The Apocalypse has been averted; both Michael and Lucifer are dead. Sam tries to find a way to save Dean from his fate in Hell, but is he already too late? Is Dean truly lost to his brother?
Relationships: Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Series: Dark Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079870
Comments: 46
Kudos: 7





	1. All That Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my story Our Solemn Hour. This also has already been posted on Fanfiction, but I want to do move all my stories here. Hope you enjoy. Remember, this does not follow anything past season 5.

Sam Winchester’s head tossed from side to side as he dreamt. In his dream, he stood motionless. Hot tears flowed heavily down his cheeks. His hands and his clothing were stained with blood, Dean’s blood. Michael had stabbed his brother, and now Dean was going to die. But then Bela had changed the elder Winchester’s fate. She fed Dean the devil’s blood. No one had any idea how this could affect the dying man. Then Sam had to do the hardest thing in his life, watch the demons take away his brother. It was like they younger male was never going to see his sibling again. When Dean and the demons vanished, Sam shot up in bed awake and alert. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks for real. Taking a deep breath, the Winchester willed the tears away. Once he was certain they were gone and his cheeks were dry, Sam got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He had no wish to fall back asleep and dream, remember.

It has been two agonizing weeks since the two powerful archangels have fallen. The Apocalypse had been averted with the deaths of Michael and Lucifer. Dean Winchester had given up everything for the sake of humanity. He was now trapped in Hell for reasons unknown to the younger Winchester. Sam and his friend Bobby Singer have been searching for Dean nonstop, but it has been futile. Not even Castiel has found anything. But then again, the angel’s focus has been divided lately. With Michael gone, the archangel Gabriel has taken the place as the commander of Heaven and the angels. Castiel has been aiding the archangel in the cause.

Sam knew Castiel was doing everything he possibly can to help the younger Winchester, but Sam wished Castiel would just chose a single cause to focus on. All the hunter wanted was his brother back safe and sound, and it might happen if Cas will focus everything on that task. Bobby has been searching every corner for something that could help them, but his search so far has come up with zero results. That is why Sam has parted ways with the other hunter for the time being. Bobby would never approve of what the Winchester was about to do. But it was time to try every means to locate Dean, even the dark ones.

The Impala stopped at a cross roads. The Winchester parked the vehicle at the side of the road. He headed to the trunk and pulled out a small tin box he already prepared. With it in hand, Sam walked to the dead center of the cross roads and dug a small hole. Before burying the box in the hole, the male checked the demon-killing knife hidden in the waistband of his jeans. He came prepared. One way or another, the Winchester was going to get the answers he seeks. Without stalling, Sam summoned a cross roads demon. He stood up and looked around.

He knew a demon was near, his instincts could sense it. “Come on!” Sam yelled, “Show your face!” He took a heavy deep breath and waited impatiently. Cross road demons had some of the worst manners.

“Well hello Sam. I don’t think I’ve had pleasure,” a feminine voice spoke.

Sam turned around and came face to face with a petite blond with demonic red eyes. She had short blond hair that cut off at her round chin and framed her face. She was a little taller than five feet with small features. Sam swallowed as his hunter instincts took over.

As her eyes faded back to the human normal blue, she seemed to give the hunter an interested once over. “Now what can I do for you?” she asked.

He cleared his throat and took a step closer to her, but she put her hand up to stop him. “Not so fast. Let’s see where you are hiding that knife of yours Sammy,” she spoke as she waggled her pointer finger.

“It’s Sam,” he growled. There was only one person who was allowed to call him Sammy. He pulled the knife out of his jeans in a non-threatening manner and held it out for the demon to see.

“Good boy,” she remarked as she kept her eyes trained on the blade.

The hunter dropped the knife as a sign of good faith. “So can we start our business?” he asked in a crisp voice.

The demon nodded her head. “You can’t be too careful now. You did after all kill two of my coworkers,” she stated.

Sam watched as she began to pace back and forth in front of him.

“So let me guess, you called to make a deal,” she figured.

The hunter nodded his head. A cruel smile formed on her lips. It wasn’t like she had to guess the kind of deal he wanted to make. “I wanna trade places with Dean. He goes free and I’ll go to the pit,” he offered.

A cruel, mockery-filled laugh escaped her lips. She had stopped pacing and turned her body to face him. “That’s not going to happen,” she turned down the offer.

Sam’s face fell. “Why not?” he demanded an answer. Hell has always been trying to claim the younger Winchester, and now that he is offering they refuse. It doesn’t make any sense.

“You can’t take his place. Your brother is rather unique. And you don’t have the skills to trade places,” she cryptically answered.

Confusion flashed through the male’s hazel eyes. “What do you mean?” he responded.

The demon shrugged her shoulders. Her whole presence screamed innocence, but looks can most definitely be deceiving. She definitely knew what she was talking about. The Winchester just didn’t get it. “Your brother isn’t just anyone Sam,” she explained, “He is the big boss man now, our leader.”

Sam did not want to hear it. She was lying; after all demons lie. “No,” he muttered.

“Yes, it is true. Dean took Lucifer’s place,” she continued.

Anger coursed through the hunter’s veins. The sudden rage was uncontrollable. Sam reached down for the knife. When the demon noticed this it was too late. He stabbed her in the heart. The flames flashed signaling the demon was dead along with the human she was possessing. Cross road demons did have smart mouths. Sam didn’t care what it takes; he was going to get his brother back.


	2. Bela

Sam looked back down at the grave he had just finished filling. The Winchester had to bury the girl the cross roads demon had been possessing. When he killed the demon, he killed the poor girl too. It was a shame, but Sam felt it was necessary. He could not help but think back to the demon’s last words. She had to be lying. After all demons lie. It couldn’t be true. Dean would never do that. With a sigh, the hunter cleared his mind. He turned and headed back to Bobby’s. There was no use staying here any longer. Besides, Bobby was probably worried about the younger Winchester.

A day later, Sam turned into Singer Salvage Yard. The young man had driven nonstop, only taking the necessary bathroom and gas breaks. He didn’t see the owner of the place outside working on one of the cars, so Sam assumed his old friend could be found inside the house. The Winchester imagined Bobby nose deep in one of his old books. The thought put a smile to the young man’s lips. For an unknown reason, Sam turned his head to the left. An old Dodge Challenger was parked there slowly rotting away. He couldn’t help but think about how his brother would react to the sight. Dean would call it a crime, and find the time to fix up the car himself. The thought made the smile vanish from Sam’s lips. He should really stop thinking this way; it wasn’t healthy.

“Bobby!” Sam called as he walked into the old house. He looked around. So far there was not a sign of the older, more experienced hunter.

Sam walked further into the house when he heard Bobby shout, “In here boy!”

Sam knew the shout came from the study. The Winchester shouldn’t be surprised. It was the room Bobby spent most of his time now a days. He headed into the room without another word. Just like he imagined, the Winchester found the other hunter skimming through the pages of an old, large and dusty book. Sam cleared his throat to grab the other man’s attention. Bobby looked up from what he was reading and locked eyes with the younger man. For a moment, neither of them uttered a word. Sam watches Bobby’s grey eyes darken with a sudden anger and his face harden. Sam chose to keep his face blank. It wasn’t hard. It was the expression he wore most days.

Bobby stood up from his desk and strode over to face the other hunter. He stopped inches from the Winchester. “What the hell!” Singer yelled.

Sam look at him with curiosity in his eyes. But he could see that Bobby wasn’t done, so the Winchester remained silent.

Bobby reached into his pocket and dug out a folded piece of paper, “All I get is a note saying you are sorry and that you had to do something!” the older man continued to shout.

Sam’s hazel eyes dropped to the ground in shame. Bobby noticed this and took a deep breath to calm himself. In a slightly less loud and angered tone, he continued, “What did you do?”

The younger male exhaled. He knew the other man was going to be pissed. Sam turned and headed to a chair facing the desk and sat down. He rubbed his temples and sighed. “I summoned a cross roads demon,” he stated.

Bobby’s mouth dropped at his friend’s words. No way! Sam wouldn’t be that stupid. “What is it with you Winchesters and making deals?” Singer ranted.

Sam felt his eyes water. _‘If only…’_ he thought. “First your Daddy, then your brother made not one but two deals. And look how that turned out,” the older man continued to berate.

“Bobby,” Sam interrupted in a voice that was dripping with raw emotion. The sound of the Winchester’s voice stopped the older man from speaking any further. Instead he turned around to face the younger male. He had not seen the Winchester like this since they had to bury Dean. “They wouldn’t deal,” Sam continued in a small voice.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. He wondered what Sammy offered. “What was the deal?” he asked.

For a moment, the younger hunter didn’t answer him. “I wanted to trade places with Dean.”

Bobby didn’t resist the urge to sit down. “Jesus,” he muttered.

Sam nodded his head. Right now he felt so defeated. “We tried everything so far with no results. I thought this was the only way. He doesn’t deserve to be there Bobby,” Sam explained.

The older man closed his eyes to bury the emotion that risked being revealed on his face. “What happened?” he asked in a restrained voice.

Sam cleared his throat. He still did not want to believe it. “She wouldn’t deal. She said that I could not take his place,” he answered.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. What did the younger man mean? Why couldn’t they trade places? “Did the bitch explain?” the more experienced hunter asked.

Sam bit his lip. If there was anyone who could help them, now would be the time to come in and help. “She said that Dean took Lucifer’s place,” Sam spoke.

Bobby Singer’s mouth dropped. There was no way that could be true. “No. It’s not possible,” the elder man whispered in denial.

“There is one way to be certain,” a familiar masculine monotone stated.

Both hunters’ heads snapped to the direction of the door. Castiel stood there in his usual get-up. Sam stood up. He has not seen the angel since a few days before he left Bobby’s house.

“What do you mean?” Bobby asked after clearing the lump in his throat.

Castiel took a few steps closer to the humans. “Dean may be hidden from us and Heaven, but the demon Bela is not,” the angel began to explain.

Sam and Bobby looked at one another before returning their questioning eyes back to the angel. “Bela? Why Bela?” Sam questioned.

“Bela is the demon that was close to Lucifer. She was also the one in charge of you and your brother. If there is one thing that would know what is going on, it would be her,” Cas explained.

“That does make sense,” Bobby grumbled.

The Winchester rubbed his palms together. He had no argument with the angel’s logic. “Ok, let’s summon her,” Sam agreed. If they did this, then they would finally get some answers.

Suddenly, Castiel’s head leaned upwards toward the ceiling. The two hunters looked at the angel with curiosity. “Cas…” Sam called.

Cas lowered his head to look back at his friends. “Gabriel needs me,” he stated.

A shock expression formed on the Winchester’s face. “You can’t just leave!” he responded.

The angel shook his head dismally. “There is still resistance in Heaven. Some still follow the path Michael followed,” the angel tried to explain.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. Didn’t Cas care about saving Dean? Bobby put a comforting hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“Go ahead and summon Bela. I will see you soon,” Castiel spoke before vanishing.

Sam took a deep breath to bury his angry emotions. Bobby noticed this and gave the younger man a minute. “I’ll get what we need to summon her,” the older man spoke.

Sam didn’t reply; his eyes remained glued to the spot in front of him. With a sigh, Bobby headed to other parts of his house to get what he needed to summon the demon. A few minutes later, the older man returned with everything they needed. They drew a devil’s trap and set everything up. All that was left was the spell.

Bobby turned to Sam? “Ready?” the older man asked.

Sam pulled out the demon killing knife and the rested his eyes on the other man. “Do it,” the Winchester spoke with a nod of his head.

Bobby spoke the incantation. Now all they had to do was wait.

“Hello boys,” a feminine voice greeted. A brunette stood inside the devil’s trap. She looked down at the markings that trapped her then back at the men. “Is this really necessary?” she asked.

Sam did not recognize the dark haired woman in front of him, but he knew she was a demon because her demonic soulless black eyes. “Bela?” he asked for confirmation.

A smile appeared on the brunettes lips. “You got it,” she replied, “Like the new meat suit?”

Bobby rolled his eyes. Some things would never change.

Glancing at the two men, Bela asked, “So why did you call? Did you miss me?”

Bobby huffed. “Please,” he muttered. Since becoming a demon, Bela has only become more arrogant.

“Where is Dean?” Sam demanded an answer.

A smirk on Bela’s thin lips. “You know where your brother is Sam. He is in the pit,” she answered in a semi-mocking tone.

The Winchester took a step forward anger clearly visible on his face. Bobby gripped Sam forearm, stopping the younger male from doing anything stupid. The Winchester was playing right into the demon’s game. Sam took a deep breath to calm himself. “What did you do to him that night?” he asked.

Bela shrugged her shoulders. She knew who was in control of this game. “Like I said, I was carrying out a final request,” the demon replied.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Let me guess, Lucifer’s,” he responded.

Bela nodded her head.

“What did the devil exactly want?” the older man asked.

The smirk on Bela’s face only widened. They were not going to like what they were about to hear, and she couldn’t wait. “Lucifer knew that he was more than likely not going to survive his battle with Michael. So Dean, well let’s just say Dean was an insurance policy,” she started to explain.

Both hunters raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean insurance policy?” Sam asked.

The demon waited a moment before responding, “He needed someone who will be able to take his place, and this person couldn’t be just anyone.”

This was the second time the younger Winchester heard those words, and the second time he did not want to hear them.

Bela kept her gaze on the younger man. He would be easier to crack. “I merely just finished what he started,” she added.

Sam bit his lip to bottle his emotions. He did not want Bela to see his weakness. In his mind, he was still asking one question. Why Dean? Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the Winchester got his bearings together. Continuing his questioning, Sam asked, “Why Dean? Why…” _‘Why not me?’_ he asked in his mind. He was used to having Hell always after him. It didn’t make sense.

The demon seemed to notice the young man’s unspoken question. She crossed her arms across her chest and continued to smirk. “Why not you Sammy? Wow you really are selfish,” the demon commented.

Sam looked away from the demon from a moment. He didn’t want to know how she knew that.

“Just answer the question,” Bobby ordered.

“Because it always was meant to be him,” she stated.

Bobby stared at her with disbelief. “What do you mean?” he asked. He wanted to believe the demon bitch was lying, but he had a feeling in his gut that she was telling the truth.

Bela briefly glanced at the older hunter before returning her gaze to the Winchester. “Lucifer has been watching Dean since he was a baby, and he knew that your brother was special. At first he wanted him dead solely for the fact that Dean was supposed to be Michael's value, but then Lucifer saw Dean for what he was truly capable of,” she explained.

Sam took a minute to think. He didn’t understand fully what she was saying. “How so?” he asked.

The demon licked her lips. “Who was the whole Apocalypse centered on?” she asked.

The Winchester took a moment to think. At first, he wanted to say that it was centered on him. The demons kept pushing him in their direction and he did break the final seal; not to mention he was Lucifer’s vessel. But the more he thought about it, he realized he was wrong. Everything was centered on Dean. He was the one that foretold to be the one who will end it. Dean was the one Heaven and Hell were after. “Dean,” he whispered.

Bela nodded her head. “There you go. Your brother was the first seal after all,” the demon continued, “Lucifer knew that the angels realized the demons had plans for you so that gave him the advantage.”

Bobby was silently listening. This whole thing made his stomach turn. “What advantage?” he asked.

She swallowed an invisible lump in her throat. The two men’s weariness was just delicious. “That they would never see what he was truly after,” she answered.

Sam took a few deep breaths. No one ever saw it coming.

Bela glanced at the Winchester. Sam looked at her pride filled eyes with malice. “Tell me Sam, if we pushed you a feet down, who would willing jump five feet to rescue you?” she asked.

He knew she wasn’t looking for a verbal answer. They already knew who it was. Sam felt like he couldn’t breathe. They all played into the devil’s trap, and he won. How could they be so stupid?

“Sam,” Bobby whispered. He knew other man was not taking the news too well. It was difficult to hear.

The demon kept explaining, “The only one who knew about his plan was his first and favorite, Lilith.”

Sam’s eyes widened. Lilith knew the whole entire time? “What, no,” he uttered.

Bela shrugged her shoulders. “Why do you think she never went after Dean; she wasn’t allowed,” she replied.

The younger man shook his head. “But Lilith allowed the Hell Hounds to kill him,” he countered.

“Well that was necessary,” the demon responded, “it was Dean’s final test. Lucifer had to be sure your brother was capable, and Dean passed with flying colors.”

Sam turned around and paced a few steps. The rage he felt was threatening to boil over. He gripped the knife tightly in his hands and turned back around to face the demon trapped. Bela glanced at the knife, and knew that her life was on the line.

“Don’t you want to see you brother again?” she asked as the Winchester prepared to strike.

Sam halted. He could see Dean again? Bobby looked at the mischievous eyes of the demon, and the pain-filled eyes of Sam Winchester. The older man could tell the demon was playing them to save her own skin. “She is lying Sam,” Bobby stated.

The Winchester glanced at Bobby then back to the demon. The smirk dancing on her lips was sickening. “Because he will return, a lot sooner than you will think,” she spoke.

Torn between wanting to see his brother and doing the right thing, Sam stared at the demon killing blade. Bela was his best lead to get Dean back. But then again she was a demon, and she couldn’t be trusted. Finally he decided. With a powerful thrust, Sam sunk the blade through her heart. Bela gasped as her life slipped away. She fell down to the ground in a lifeless heap. Sam pulled the knife out of her chest and then turned to Bobby. Bobby could see the tears begin to escape the younger man’s hazel eyes. Bobby really felt bad for the Winchester. Those boys just couldn’t catch a break.

The sound of a phone ringing brought the two men from their thoughts. With a sigh, Bobby answered his phone. Sam wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He promised himself that he wouldn’t cry anymore.

“I’ll let him know Ellen, and we will be there,” Singer spoke into the phone.

Sam glanced at the older man with curiosity replacing the pain that filled his hazel eyes. What was going on with Ellen?

“See you soon, bye,” Bobby continued to speak before hanging up the phone. He then glanced back up at the Winchester.

“What did Ellen want?” the younger hunter asked.

Bobby sighed and took a few steps closer to the kid who was like a son to him. “Ellen said that there are hunters that are gathering together. She thinks it might be about the Apocalypse. I told her we would go,” Bobby explained.

Sam nodded his head. It might be best if they did go. He glanced at the bleeding body of the brunette on the floor. He was certain that he needed to get away for at least a little while. Besides, who knows maybe some other hunters might know something useful.


	3. Meetings

Sam cleared his throat. He has never heard of hunters gathering together before. Then again, the Winchester brothers have lived on their own mostly away from other hunters. Sam glanced at Bobby. The other hunter seemed just as stunned as the Winchester. Maybe this truly was a rare occurrence. But what could it possibly mean? The Apocalypse is over, and humanity has survived on top. What could possibly be happening now that is even worse than that? The Winchester couldn’t think of anything. They already defeated two of the most powerful beings in creation. What could be out there that could be worse?

Taking a deep breath, Sam grabbed his worn, camouflage back-pack. He was all set and ready to go. Both hunters agreed to take their own cars. Sam was going to follow Bobby there since the older man knew where he was going. Heading out of the house, the younger man asked, “So where is this place we are going?”

A few steps ahead of the Winchester, Bobby reached his car. He tossed his bag in the trunk before turning back to the other hunter. “Ellen said it was a bar just outside Lincoln, Nebraska,” the older man answered.

Sam nodded his head and headed to the Impala. He got in the driver’s seat and threw his back pack in the back seat like he always did. “Lead the way!” he yelled out of the rolled down window. The two men started up their vehicles and hit the road.

* * *

It was a couple of days long of driving before the hunters reached Lincoln, Nebraska. They pulled up to the bar and noticed Ellen Harvelle standing outside, apparently waiting for them. Sam was smiling when he got out of his car. Ellen noticed the tall figure of the younger Winchester and smiled as well. She pulled him into a tight hug. “Hey, how are you Sam?” she asked.

Sam nodded his head as he pulled himself away from the older, motherly woman. “Fine,” he answered.

But Ellen could see through the younger man. Sam Winchester was anything but fine.

Bobby cleared his throat. Ellen turned and smiled at the other man. “Hey Ellen,” Singer greeted. The two of them shared a brief hug as well.

Neither of the two men have seen the Harvelles in two weeks. Ellen and Jo left the day after the night Dean left. Sam noticed that the younger blond was not with her mother. “Where is Jo? Is she inside?” he asked.

The middle-aged woman shook her head. “Jo is out on a hunt. After well, you know, she didn’t take it too well and has been hunting ever since,” Ellen explained.

The young man bit his lip. It was now secret about the way that Jo felt about Dean.

“Shall we go in?” Bobby asked the other two.

Both Sam and Ellen blinked. They were so wrapped up in their thoughts; they had completely forgotten everything else. “Yea,” Ellen agreed.

The three of them headed for the door. “Wait!” Sam called out.

The blond had her hand on the door knob. She glanced over her shoulder while Bobby turned his body to face the younger male. “What?” both Bobby and Ellen asked.

The Winchester exhaled. “Do you know what is going on?” he asked as he flicked his thumb toward the door.

Ellen shrugged her shoulders. Truthfully she had no idea. “No clue, I got a call from a few hunters I knew from the Roadhouse who were planning to meet,” she replied.

Sam nodded his head. The older woman opened the door and they headed inside.

About ten other hunters were in the bar when they walked inside. The other hunters who were already there stared at the new arrivals. There was one hunter Sam focused his attentions on. He knew the hunter Creedy. He and the Jesus freak hunter went after the younger Winchester when Sam had lost the cursed rabbit’s foot. Ellen headed straight for the bar and pulled out a couple beers and a few glasses to pour some whiskey. Bobby and Sam stood off to the side away from the other hunters. The Winchester did not want to have any attention drawn on him. He knew he wasn’t like other hunters, and some hunters do not see shades of gray. Bobby Singer stood beside the Winchester. Unlike Sam (who only knew a couple other hunters beside Creedy here), the older man recognized almost everyone there. Singer was very resourceful and a lot of other hunters, like the Winchesters, seek him out for his expertise on hunts. And Bobby just had a bad feeling about this whole meeting thing. If there was one thing he learned after all his years of hunting, it was to never doubt his instincts.

The hunter, who Sam recognized as Creedy, took a large swig of the whiskey that Ellen had placed in front of him before moving back to her spot leaning against the bar. He sat with four other hunters who were about the same age as him. Creedy glanced at them and nodded his head. The hunter who sat beside Creedy stood up. This hunter had short curly, light brown locks and deep brown eyes. Like most hunters, he kept himself in shape. He had heavy stubble on his structured chin and a small moustache on the top of his upper lip. Sam did not recognize this hunter, but there was something about this guy’s presence that screamed to Sam this man had a hell of a temper.

“I think you all know why we are here,” the hunter spoke as his eyes glanced at the crowd around him.

The guys he was friends with nodded their heads. Bobby crossed his arms. His interests were peaked; he wanted to hear what this guy had to say.

The hunter continued, “We were faced with the Apocalypse. Not just hordes of demons walking the earth, but the real deal. Those demons we managed to exorcise in the last few months had the audacity to claim that the devil walked the earth. Now myself a skeptic, I didn’t believe it. But the facts are the facts, and I cannot deny the truth. Someone had been stupid enough to free the most evil, vile creature ever known.”

Ellen sighed. She was one of the very few who knew the truth. “Tom…” she called the hunter in an exasperated voice. 

“But there hasn’t been any demonic omens lately,” a young female hunter with brown hair spoke up. Sam swallowed. He had a bad feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

The hunter, Tom, turned to the brunette hunter who had spoken up. “That is because most demons have returned to Hell,” he stated.

A short, dark-skinned hunter with dreads that fell to his collar had a confused expression on his face. “Why would they do that?” he asked.

Tom smiled. “They did because the devil is dead,” he replied.

Both Bobby and Sam wondered how this guy knew what he knew. Most had no idea about the prophesized battle and how close the world had come to ending. Soft murmurs broke out through the crowds of hunters. This news was mind boggling.

“But that is not all,” Creedy yelled.

The soft chattering slowly died down after a moment as the hunters focused their attentions on Tom and the revelations he had. Ellen glanced at her two close friends in the corner before her eyes rested on Tom’s figure once more. Sam’s arms were crossed tightly across his chest. He was ready to hear what this hunter had to say.

Tom cleared his throat. He grabbed his beer from the table he was sitting at. He chugged the rest of the bottle, and placed the empty bottle back on the table. “When the devil was taken care of, someone else took over his throne,” Tom began to explain.

Bobby rubbed his temples and briefly glanced at the hunter beside him. Sam’s eyes were narrowed and his lips were tightly drawn in anger. This could not be good.

“Who is it? Is it another demon?” the brunette hunter asked.

Tom shook his head. “No Kara, something much, much worse,” he replied.

“What could possibly be worse?” Kara asked.

Tom paused before answering, “A human, more importantly this person was a hunter.”

The Winchester took a step forward to give this arrogant hunter a piece of his mind, but Bobby put a hand on Sam’s shoulder effectively stopping him. Sam took a deep breath to calm himself. This hunter, Tom, knew nothing. Ellen was pale faced. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Could Tom actually know?

The other hunters in the room looked around. Could Tom be speaking the truth? But what sort of hunter would sign themselves up to lead the very nightmare they hunt? “Who?” the hunter with the dreads questioned.

“Dean Winchester,” Tom answered.

Silence fell upon everyone in the bar. Both Bobby and Sam had the same matching blank expressions on their faces. How in the hell did Tom know this? They had only learned the truth just recently.

Ellen was just as curious, but she was more willing to speak up to find the truth. “And how are you so sure Tom?” she asked, or more like demanded.

Tom turned around to face her. There was a serious look on his worn face. “Trust me, the demon who told me wouldn’t have lied,” he cryptically answered.

Ellen Harvelle raised an eyebrow. “Demons lie,” she countered.

“Well let’s just say the Hell spawn’s guts were spilling. Besides the thing was practically gloating about it,” he replied.

“Well I don’t want to believe it,” Kara muttered. The brunette was sitting in her chair, pouting it seemed.

“That is because you slept with him,” Creedy responded.

A deep blush formed on the brunette’s face. She didn’t think anyone else knew.

“It is the truth,” Tom continued as his voice took on an authoritative tone, “the question is what are we going to do about it?”

Sam leaned forward a bit. What was going through that jerk’s mind? Because if it was necessary, the Winchester will stop the hunter.

“If what you are saying is true, what are you planning to do?” another male hunter asked.

Tom began to move around the other hunters. All eyes remained focused on him; their eyes following his movements. “Well, he is weak right now, vulnerable,” Tom began.

Sam’s hazel eyes stared at the hunter with intent. The Winchester knew what Tom was about to suggest.

“All of Hell is vulnerable right now. If there was ever a time to strike,” Tom planned.

“We kill him?” Kara squeaked out.

Tom turned to face her and nodded his head. “Yes, we strike now before it’s too late,” he replied.

Bobby didn’t try to restrain the Winchester as he pushed himself off the wall. The aging man was feeling the exact same way. Tom really needed to be taught a lesson. “Are you listening to yourselves?” Sam shouted.

Everyone in the room glanced at the young man who made his presence known.

“Sam Winchester,” Tom greeted as he stared at the younger man straight in the eye.

Sam held the other man’s gaze. Rage was clearly visible in the Winchester’s eyes. The other hunters remained silent as they watched the exchange.

“What are you trying to say Sam?” Tom curiously asked.

“You are talking about murdering my brother!” the Winchester continued to yell.

“That thing is no longer your brother,” the other hunter responded.

Bobby took a step forward. First off, no one talked about Dean Winchester like that. Secondly, Singer had the feeling he was going to have to stop the younger Winchester from doing something stupid.

Sam glanced at the others in the room. “This is Dean we are talking about here. My brother is not evil. How many in the room has my brother helped. I know Dean saved your life Jerry from that revenant. And you Chris, Dean saved your ass when you messed up that Windego hunt a few years back,” Sam tried to reason. The two hunters the Winchester pointed out lowered their heads. They did owe the eldest Winchester son their lives. But for others, it didn’t change anything. “Dean fought against demons most of you were too scared to go near. He was the one who stopped the Apocalypse,” Sam continued.

Creedy stood up. “But at what price?” he questioned.

Sam turned to the hunter who had hunted him in the past. “What?” Sam responded.

Creedy took a step closer to the younger man. “At what cost did your brother pay to stop it?” Creedy repeated.

For a moment, Sam did not speak. What happened two weeks ago flashed through his mind. “My brother is not evil,” he stated in a low, threatening voice.

Creedy took a step back from the menace in the Winchester’s voice. Tom took a step forward. He knew that Sam knew the truth. It was no secret how close the Winchester brothers were. “I guess there is more to your brother than you realize,” Tom replied.

“You know nothing about my family!” Sam responded in that same dangerous tone.

“Or maybe you are in denial,” Tom spoke.

Sam pulled his fist back and swung. He hit the jerk of a hunter straight in the jaw, knocking him down. “You’re wrong,” the Winchester stated.

Bobby put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Sam sighed. The hand on his shoulder did little to comfort him. He wanted Dean. Sam walked out of the bar without another word. Those other hunters were wrong; he was going to save Dean. When the door slammed shut, Bobby glanced at the other hunters. Creedy and his friends were helping Tom to his feet. “You should have known better,” Singer spoke before walking out as well.

He found Sam sitting in the driver’s seat of the Impala. The Winchester was silent as he blankly stared at the steering wheel. Bobby moved so he could talk to the other man through the open window beside the Winchester.

Bobby opened his mouth to speak, but Sam beat it to him. “Please don’t Bobby. Let’s just go,” the younger male pleaded.

The younger Winchester sounded so defeated. The older hunter just nodded his head in agreement. He was pretty tired too. Sam started up the car as Singer headed back to his. For a moment Sam stared at the car. Normally, music would be blaring with some classic rock song playing. But Dean wasn’t here. Sam started up the car. He still kept the radio off, and it was a silent drive back to Bobby’s.

When they got back to the Singer Salvage Yard, it was late. The hunters headed straight for bed. Sam still slept in the room the Winchester brothers shared whenever they were here to visit. It was still hard getting used to sleeping all alone. Sam has only done that twice before. When he went to Stanford and when Dean had died. To Sam, it felt like he was never going to get used to sleeping by himself. At Stanford, he had a roommate and then Jess. When Dean died, Ruby stared by the younger Winchester’s side. Now he was all alone.

* * *

The sound of Whitesnake’s _Still of the Night_ blared through Sam’s eardrums. He could not feel the softness of the pillow he had been sleeping on, but rather the feel of familiar leather. He lifted his head and moved himself into a sitting position. No longer was he in the soft bed at Bobby’s, but the front seat of the Impala.

“Well finally, I thought you were going to sleep forever princess,” a very familiar voice spoke.

Sam’s head jerked to the left. He knew that voice, but it couldn’t be, could it? His suspicions were correct. Sitting in the driver’s seat was his big brother, Dean. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he drove, but his fingers tapped to the beat of the song playing. “Dean?” Sam questioned.

Dean’s head turned to the younger Winchester’s direction. His green eyes lit up with playfulness. “Of course Sammy, who else would it be?” he responded.

It was silent as Dean drove through the empty road. He even began to hum to the song playing. Sam wondered how his brother was here; was it even possible? The answer came to him almost as quickly as the question. “I’m dreaming aren’t I?” he asked for confirmation.

The song playing soon came to an end. The older Winchester briefly glanced at his brother beside him. “Yea you are. Though I thought your dreams would much more interesting. Maybe involving some fun with a hot chick,” Dean responded.

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Sorry my mind is XXX like yours,” he spoke.

The older sibling chuckled as well. Once again silence fell upon the Winchesters, but this time it was a comfortable silence.

“I miss you Dean,” Sam stated sincerely.

Dean turned his head to face his brother. “Me too Sammy,” he replied.

A small smile formed on the younger Winchester’s lips. He missed being called Sammy by his family. The older sibling cleared his throat. “Ok, enough with the chick flick moment,” he said.

The smile did not waver from Sam’s lips. Dean would never change in some ways. “Jerk,” Sam called.

“Bitch,” Dean responded.

It was the playful banter both brothers depended on. Dean reached over and turned up the volume of his music. Sam rolled his eyes as his elder brother began to sing along. But truthfully, the younger Winchester couldn’t complain. This is what he missed, what he wanted back.

“You are going to be okay Sammy,” Dean promised.

Sam nodded his head. He wasn’t sure if he could believe in his brother’s words. The dream continued on like this. But they both knew it could never be like that again. Too many things have changed, but for now they just enjoyed the moment.


	4. Enter Sandman

Slowly Sam blinked himself awake. He sat in bed and yawned. Last night’s dream replayed. Had that actually been Dean, or just Sam’s imagination? The answer he did not know. He desperately wanted to believe that really was his brother, but past experiences left the younger Winchester a skeptic. With a sigh, the hazel-eyed hunter got out and headed to the bathroom to start his day.

About an hour later, the Winchester came down the stairs fully dressed and showered. He found Bobby in the kitchen making some breakfast. The younger man headed to the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice. The two hunters wordlessly served breakfast. Sam handed Bobby two plates, and the older man filled the plates with scrambled eggs and sausage links. The each grabbed a plate and sat down at the small square table. Bobby had a hot, steamy mug of coffee to go along with his meal. The two of them ate in silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence, neither of them had anything to say to the other. Bobby had yet found anything useful in their cause of rescuing the eldest Winchester son. And Sam wasn’t ready to share any details of the dream he experienced last night. It was something only meant for him.

“I was thinking about washing and waxing the Impala,” Sam stated.

Bobby looked up from his meal. The black beauty that is the Winchesters’ home hasn’t been taken care of since the last time Dean was here. Dean let no one else take care of her, but every now and then allowed Sam to assist. “Sounds like a good idea,” the older man responded, “Got the stuff you need out on the porch by the truck.”

The Winchester nodded his head. He sat up and put his empty dishes in the sink. “Thanks Bobby,” he spoke before walking out of the kitchen.

Sam used the hose to fill the bucket full of water. Bobby had been correct. Outside there was everything Sam needed to wash the car. He grabbed the now full bucket, a sponge, and the soap/wax and headed out toward the Impala. He started out at the hood. Something dangling on the rearview mirror caught the Winchester’s eye. He dropped the sponge in the bucket and opened the driver’s side door and sat down in the leather seat. Dangling from the rearview mirror was the item that caught his eye; Sam pulled it off and held it in his hand. It was Dean’s favorite necklace; the one Sam had given him. The last time Sam had seen the necklace was on Dean’s neck. It vanished along with its owner. A very nerve racking question entered the hunter’s mind. If the necklace disappeared along with Dean, then how did it end up here? “Dean…” Sam whispered.

* * *

Tom walked into the bar. His weapons bag hung on his left shoulder. The hunters in the room looked up at him. A hint of fear could be seen on all their faces. Tom dropped the bag on the bar and sighed. He had everything they needed now. Creedy walked up to his best friend. Some of the other hunters still had reservations about this plan. But Creedy was willing to go along with whatever his best friend decided.

“Got everything we need for the summoning?” Creedy asked.

Tom looked up at his friend and nodded his head. “Yea, got the last of it,” he replied.

It was silent between the two men for a moment. Creedy knew he just had to ask. “Tom, are you sure about this?”

Tom stared at his friend for a moment then put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “This is the reason we continue to hunt my friend,” Tom replied.

Creedy sighed and nodded his head in both agreement and defeat. “Ok,” he whispered.

Tom began to pull everything needed for a summoning. “Let’s do this,” he spoke.

The hunters have been waiting for over twenty minutes after they performed the summoning ritual. A couple of hunters began to doubt whether or not anything would show up. Everyone was armed with a shotgun and rock salt rounds. Suddenly the lights began to flicker, and the radio turned on as well. The hunters glanced at Tom who took on the leadership role. Tom took a deep breath and checked his rounds.

“I think it’s a party,” a feminine voice spoke.

The seven hunters looked around. There were fifteen demons inside the bar. All of the black-eyed hell spawn had vicious smiles on their faces. Both Tom and Creedy fired their rounds. The demons they hit were knocked to the ground with painful cries. The female demon who had spoken earlier glared hatefully at the pair of hunters. “You were the ones who called,” she spoke in a hateful, enraged tone.

Tom glared at her with a matching hateful expression. “You are not what we summoned,” he spoke in a flat, crisp voice.

The demon suddenly smirked. The other hunters noticed all the demons were now smirking. “Maybe we are the welcoming party,” a blond male demon spoke as he took a step closer to the hunters while the other demons chuckled.

All the hunters readied themselves. They knew they were outclassed and outmatched, but they had a mission, a purpose to fulfill. If they could complete the goal they had set out to complete, then the casualties will be worth it. Creedy swallowed. He was scared shitless, but that would not stop him from fighting back. He has never seen so many demons gathered together before. Tom’s face showed no hint of the fear he felt. He refused to show any weakness to the likes of these evil scum. With a steadying breath, he armed his weapon and fired. Soon all the other hunters followed suit and attacked the crowd of hell spawn. The demons let the humans have the first strike. Unless the use of an exorcism, the hunters had no chance of stopping the black-eyed monsters.

The demons were ready to make their move when the hunters had to reload. They used their telekinetic powers to knock the weapons out of the humans’ hands. Some of the hunters scrambled with what do next. The hell spawn leaped into action. The seven men and women stood with no chance whatsoever. The black-eyed crowd beat them into a bloody pulp. The hunters were going to lose.

Suddenly the demons stopped attacking. The moved to the side and stood at rigid attention. Even with an eye swollen shut, Tom looked to see what caught his enemy’s attention. All the hunters looked at the door to the bar when it opened. Leather boots walked at an even pace. They stopped when the person was just a foot away from the other hunters. “You summoned me,” a deep, masculine voice spoke. It was Dean Winchester.

Tom glared at the new arrival. “So it is true. You are a traitor to your own kind,” the hunter spat. With added emphasis, he spat some of his blood on the Winchester’s boot.

Dean’s emerald orbs glanced down at the stain on his leather boot then back at the hunter. “Nice to see you too,” Dean sarcastically remarked.

Tom chose just to glare at him. He wondered how the monster in front of him could be so willing to lead the minions of hell. Sensing what the hunter was thinking, the Winchester remarked, “I’m not your kind anymore.”

“Go to Hell!” Tom cursed.

A devious smirk formed on Dean’s lips. “Been there few times, and I’ve done that. Though I don’t think you are going to like it very much,” he commented.

Tom looked at him with weariness and confusion in his eyes. The Winchester’s green eyes sparkled with something very dark. All the demons smirked with anticipation for the master’s next move. Dean raised his hand and the only thing that could be heard was the hunters scream in pure agony until death was granted to them.

* * *

Once again Sam closed his eyes to sleep. Again he found himself sitting in the passenger’s seat of the Impala. This time Metallica’s ‘Wherever I May Roam’ was playing. With child-like eagerness, he turned his head to the left. A smile appeared on his lips when he noticed that his hopes had been granted. Like the last time, Dean was in the driver’s seat humming to the song playing. His green eyes were focused on the road, while his face and posture was completely relaxed. “Dean,” Sam greeted warmly.

The older sibling’s eyes darted to the male sitting beside him. “Heya Sammy,” he greeted back just as warmly.

For the next few minutes the brothers sat in a comfortable silence. Sam missed how much his brother’s presence calmed him. The silence was broken when Dean cleared his throat. “What are you doing Sammy?” he asked.

The younger male blinked. He did not understand what his brother was asking. “I’m sitting in the car Dean,” he answered in a wary voice.

Dean rolled his eyes. He wasn’t asking for the obvious. “Not that. What are you doing Sam?” he responded.

The taller man raised a questioning eyebrow. His brother was not making a lick of sense. “What do you mean?” Sam asked.

With a sigh, the older male explained, “With your life. What are you doing to do now?”

Sam huffed. Didn’t Dean get it? “I’ve been looking for you!” he answered in raised voice.

“You are killing yourself man,” Dean stated, “You need to get out and live your life.”

Sam’s mouth hung open as he thought of the words to say. “I can’t give up. You want me to give up hunting and try and go for that apple pie life?” he questioned.

The song playing came to an end, and Dean shut off the radio before a new song began to play. “Yes,” he replied, “If anyone can, it’s you.”

The younger Winchester stared out the window as he gathered his thoughts. “I can’t,” he spoke in a quiet voice. Dean sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Finally, Sam turned his head to face his big brother. “Why do you want me to quit?” he asked.

Dean pulled the car over on the side of the rode and faced his little brother. “Because if you keep going, you are going to lose yourself, and I don’t want to see that happen,” the older man spoke truthfully.

Sam did not know if he could give up hunting. There was a time would do anything to be normal, safe. But now things were so different. “You want me to give you up too?” he asked in a quiet, small voice that was about to break.

The older Winchester grabbed his sibling’s shoulder. Sam looked at the hand gripping his shoulder then back to his brother’s green eyes. The two of them stared into each other’s eyes. So many emotions could be found in their depths. “I’m sorry,” Dean whispered.


	5. Truth Hurts

Sam stared at himself as he stood in front of the bathroom. How could his brother ask that of him? Sam could not give up on the job, the life the eldest Winchester son treasured. No matter how much normalcy sounded. Being normal meant being safe; the chance to fall in love and hold on to it, and not lose the people closest to you. Without knowing, a single tear cascaded down Sam’s cheek. He always craved what being normal entailed. He even had it for a while at Stanford and with Jess. But that was just the Winchester running away. Running away from his fears, his responsibilities. Another tear rolled down. Sam noticed it this time and wiped it away with a finger. He stared at the salty fluid on his finger tip. What was he going to do? There was this empty void in his heart that he could no longer deny. Without his big brother, the younger Winchester felt so lost. He bit his lip as the tears he could no longer control freed. He could only take so much, and there was only so much more he could handle.

Once he collected his bearings, Sam met Bobby downstairs. The Winchester found the other hunter in the study. There was an open book in the desk, an empty bottle of scotch beside it, and a glass an eighth full of the amber liquid to complete the scene. The elder man was pacing in front of the wooden furniture clearly radiating frustration. “Bobby,” Sam called. He really wished his brother was here, Dean always knew how to get Bobby out of his funks. Sam took a deep breath; his heart stung with thoughts of Dean.

The older man stopped pacing and turned to the other hunter in the room. His face hardened with anger instantly softened at the sight of the younger male. Sam looked so much like a lost, frightened puppy; it was heart wrenching. Both of them were taking Dean’s loss hard once more. Only now they wondered when it was worse, then or now?

The sound of a phone ringing made both men jump slightly. With a sigh, Bobby moved to answer the phone. “What?” he greeted in an annoyed tone.

Sam sat down in a chair facing the old, wooden desk. He wished the person on the phone would just go away.

“Ellen, what is it?” Singer asked in a much softer, comforting tone.

The Winchester looked up at his friend, and he could see the worry etched in Bobby’s aging face. There was something wrong. Great, what now?

“We’ll be there in a few hours,” the elder hunter promised.

Sam stood up from the chair he was sitting on, and took a step closer to his friend. “Bobby,” Sam spoke in a concerned tone.

Bobby rubbed his bears as he controlled the emotions that threatened to overtake him. He glanced at the Winchester, and the Winchester just knew that something really bad happened.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Bobby took a deep breath and sat down at his desk. “That was Ellen,” he began.

The younger male leaned against the desk. “What did she say?” he questioned. Sam was fearful it had something to do with his brother.

“Tom, Creedy, and a few other hunters were killed,” Singer stated grimly.

Sam’s mouth dropped. The news was unbelievable and horrifying. “What? Do they know what happened?” he questioned, still in disbelief.

Bobby shook his head. “No. No one even knows what they were doing,” he answered.

The Winchester stood up and began to pace. His mind was racing with different thoughts. What was Tom and the other hunters up to? Whatever it was, it probably had something to do with their deaths. “We gotta check it out,” Sam stated.

Bobby jingled the keys in his hand. “Just waiting on you princess,” he replied.

The Winchester rolled his eyes; a small smile had briefly appeared on his lips. “Let’s go,” he muttered. With a laugh, Singer followed the younger male out of the house.

Sam stared straight forward as Bobby started up his car. A nagging thought could not escape the Winchester. He did not wish to voice it, but he knew had to stop the thought from festering. “Do you think this has anything to do with Dean, Bobby?” he nervously asked. Bobby’s hand stopped reaching for the gear shift. An unreadable expression could found on his wrinkled face. Sam turned his head to face him. “I mean after what both Bela and Tom said,” the Winchester continued.

The older man sighed. “Sam we don’t really know what is going on. We can’t rely on answers from demons. There is probably much more that is going on that we don’t know,” Bobby replied.

Sam nodded his head and turned to stare out the window. He had a knowing feeling in his gut, and he didn’t know why. The two hunters barely spoke once they hit the road. The two of them needed some time to deal with the thoughts on their minds.

A few hours later, the two hunters pulled up to the bar where they knew the other hunters died. There was only one other vehicle in the small lot that circled around the one story building. The radio shut off along with the engine. Johnny Cash’s classics no longer blared through the speakers. The two men got out of the classic car and stretched their stiff limbs. They had only stopped once to use the bathroom and refill the gas tank. Bobby looked at the other car a few feet away and recognized it as Ellen’s car.

The area around them was dead silent. It slightly unnerved the Winchester. Normally Dean’s light banter would lighten up the mood. Sam sighed. He really needed to stop thinking about his brother.

“Sam,” the other hunter called. The younger man blinked. He hadn’t noticed Bobby walk toward the entrance of the bar. “You comin’?” Singer asked with concern laced in gruff voice.

Sam’s lips formed a smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Both men knew the smile was fake. “Yea, I’m sure Ellen is waiting for us,” Sam spoke before walking ahead and heading inside.

Bobby sighed, but followed the other man. He was really worried about the younger Winchester.

Ellen smiled at the two men who arrived. She gave each of them a comforting hug. The two male hunters glanced around. The bodies had already been taken away, but the evidence of their deaths remained. There was a heft amount of blood splatter all over the place, on the walls, chairs, and tables. It was a sickening sight that left the three hunters’ stomachs unsettled. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and gave himself a minute for the nausea to pass. He could just imagine how this place looked like with the deceased hunters here. The mental image was disconcerting.

“Got the supplies for a summoning,” Bobby stated.

On the table near the center of the bar, the supplies were all neatly laid out for a summoning ritual. “Know who they were calling?” the Winchester curiously asked. If they knew what Tom and the other hunters summoned, then they might knew what had happened.

Bobby shook his head. “Without the spell they used, we’ll never be sure,” he answered.

Ellen’s eyes darted around the room. The local and state police had no idea who had committed this crime. Their best theory is a gang or a serial killer. Yet with the expertise of being a hunter, Ellen knew instinctively that this had supernatural all over it. This many hunters don’t just die normally. The three hunters continued to search for any helpful clues. It could have been demons or any other supernatural monster for all they knew. Sam took in all the smells. Underneath the powerful stench of death and dry blood, there was another scent that was familiar to the youthful male. “Do you smell that?” he asked his friends.

Both Bobby and Ellen took a moment to study their sense of smell. “Smells like sulfur,” Sam stated. He walked toward the window to the right of the door. Bobby and Ellen trained their eyes in Sam’s movements, curious to know what he had discovered. There were faint traces of the familiar powder on the window sill. The Winchester dabbed his finger in the powder and turned around to show the others.

“Demons,” Bobby muttered with disdain.

The three hunters moved around the bar looking more traces of sulfur. They each found some all over the place. “There is a lot of it here for just a few demons,” Ellen thought out loud.

The two males were in complete agreement. “You think they were ambushed?” Sam questioned.

“Lookin’ that way,” Singer spoke, “Damn it Tom, what in the hell were you thinking!”

Sam sighed and walked outside. He had seen enough. He hated demons with an even heavier passion now. They took his brother away. Ellen and Bobby watch the young man leave with sympathy in their eyes. When the front door shut, Ellen turned to face her dear old friend. “I’m so worried Bobby,” she spoke, “He is not taking Dean’s disappearance well.”

Bobby sighed and shook his head. “Well what did you expect? Those boys are so codependent with one another. Besides Sam ain’t the only one hurting,” he responded.

Ellen bit her lip in realization and placed a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. She knew he was hurting because he didn’t flinch away from the physical comfort. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. His gaze lingered on her for a moment before he followed the Winchester out. Ellen sent a silent prayer for her boys to be alright.

Sam was already buckled in the passenger’s seat when Bobby walked outside. With a sigh, the older hunter got in the driver’s side without a word. He started the ignition and opened his mouth to speak, but the Winchester beat him to it. “We are no closer to finding Dean. Why is this happening? What have we done to deserve this?” Sam questioned broken heartedly.

The older man bit his bottom lip. He didn’t have any of the answers for the Winchester. Sam shook his head and turned his head to silently stare out his window. He was done talking. He wanted to escape the troubling thoughts in his head. He needed an escape. Bobby grabbed the gear shift and drove off. It was going to be a long drive home.

* * *

Later that night, Sam found himself dreaming back in the Impala. Only this time, he noticed the black beauty was parked in a field rather than cruising through a back road. There was no music playing this time either. Sam turned his head and saw his brother staring out the window beside him with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. The younger Winchester licked his lips. “Dean,” he softly called.

Dean blinked and turned to face his brother, a small smile forming on his pouty lips. “Sammy,” the older male greeted back.

Sam crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat. He was half-afraid he’d be here when he fell asleep again. He did not want to hear his sibling tell him to forget all about him, to give up the life the younger Winchester finally learned to accept.

“Have you-” Dean began before he was rudely cut off.

“Don’t,” Sam growled with venom.

The older Winchester’s vibrant eyes darkened in anger. “Sam…” he threatened.

The younger male’s head snapped to the left. Dean could see unshed tears gathering in his brother’s hazel eyes. “How can you ask this of me?” Sam demanded an answer.

Dean leaned over and enveloped his sibling in a hug. A sob escaped the younger Winchester as he felt his brother’s arms wrap around him. They stayed like that for a while. Both of them needed the comfort of the other.

Finally Dean’s avoidance of chick-flick moments won out, and he separated from his only family. Sam’s expressive eyes were red, but no more tears could be found in their depths. A sad smile appeared on the older sibling’s lips. “Go find Sarah, start something special with her. Get a respectful job and be happy,” Dean told his brother.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe his brother. Then again there was no one as stubborn as Dean. “Why?” the younger male had to ask.

The older Winchester shrugged his shoulders. “She was the only girl besides Jess that you could see yourself happy with. I know you still think about her and what you could have had,” he answered.

Sam licked his lips and lightly shook his head. He knew Dean spoke the truth about Sarah. Sam still thought about the beautiful, spunky brunette. “What makes you think I still want a normal life anymore?” he asked.

The older sibling lowered his head for a moment before his gaze returned to his brother. “You always craved something more than hunting. First it was Stanford, but even after you came back I always knew you felt like you were missing something,” Dean truthfully replied.

Sam closed his eyes to control the new waves of emotions he felt. “I want my big brother more,” he whispered.

Dean rubbed his stubble covered jaw. He wished he could give Sam what he wanted, but that wasn’t possible anymore. Sam stared out the windshield in front of him. A sudden thought occurred to the younger male. Maybe Dean was the one in love, and wanted a life with his lover. Maybe that’s why Dean was shoving it on his brother. “You want that life don’t you,” the younger Winchester spoke.

Dean raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. “Nah, I could never give up the hunting life,” he responded before a sullen look crossed his face, “Besides the girl I could see myself with wouldn’t want me anymore. I go against everything she knows, believes, and fights for. I don’t even know if she dead or alive.”

At first Sam thought his brother was talking about Lisa, but Sam knew it wasn’t her, his brother was talking about. “Dean…” the younger Winchester called in a soft, comforting tone.

Dean tried to smile, but both brothers knew it was a façade. “Just because I can’t ever have it, doesn’t mean you can’t find it,” the older man spoke.

Sam sighed. “I just don’t know Dean,” he stated. Dean’s emerald orbs looked onto him. Suddenly everything began to go fuzzy. Sam knew he was about to wake up. “NO!” he shouted as he reached for his brother. The younger Winchester managed to grab hold of his brother’s hand for a second before everything went black.

* * *

With a jolt, Sam sat up in bed. His breathing was heavy from slipping from the dream world into the waking one. Biting his lip, Sam lay back down in bed. He didn’t have much strength left to fight, and even now he wonders what he is fighting for.

A little while later, Sam decided to head downstairs. He found Bobby sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly at his empty coffee mug. At least it wasn’t a glass of alcohol. The Winchester cleared his throat to make his presence known. Bobby looked up from his mug to his houseguest. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. To put it frankly, Sam looked like hell. “Sam,” the older hunter greeted in a worried voice.

The Winchester didn’t even bother trying to out a smile on his face before sitting down. Bobby knew there was something wrong. Something happened in the last few hours.

“Out with it boy,” he demanded answers.

Sam looked at his adoptive father before his eyes lowered back to the old table. He just didn’t feel like lying anymore. “I saw Dean,” the younger man stated.

Bobby’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Dean was here? “What…. How? When?” the older male asked in stunned disbelief.

“He’s been visiting my dreams,” the Winchester answered. Bobby rubbed his beard. Could it even be possible for Dean to be doing that, or was it just Sam’s hopeful imagination? Sam could see the reluctance in his friend’s eyes. He needed to have Bobby believe in him. “I don’t know how to explain it Bobby, but it’s really Dean,” the hazel-eyed hunter stated.

The older male took a deep breath. He wanted to believe it was Dean too. “What happens in these dreams?” Singer asked.

The Winchester ran his fingers through his soft, long brown hair. “He wants me to get out of hunting, to forget all about him and go live a normal life,” he answered. If Bobby wasn’t sure if it was really Dean before, he was positive now. The eldest Winchester son had always put his brother in front of him, choosing to live in the shadows. “But how can it be him Bobby?” Sam practically begged for an answer.

Unfortunately, the older hunter had no idea either. But there might be one person that might. “We should call Castiel,” Singer thought out loud.

Sam looked at his friend before nodding his head. If anyone would know something, it would be their angelic friend, Castiel. “Cas,” Sam called, “Castiel. Look I know you might be really busy, but this really important. Please.”

Both Sam and Bobby waited in anticipation for the friend to appear. Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings and a small gust of air that signaled the arrival of an angel. Both hunters’ heads snapped toward the direction of the fridge. Standing in front of the old gadget stood Castiel in his usual get up. “Hello Sam, Bobby,” Cas greeted in a gravelly voice. He took a few steps closer to the table.

“How are things up there in Heaven?” Bobby asked referring to Heaven. Small talk always helped calm nerves.

“Good, slowly but surely peace shall return,” the angel answered with a nod of his head. Gabriel was a great leader in Heaven. Under his command, Cas was sure the calm will replace the storm that has been raging long before Michael’s death. “Did Bela tell you anything?” Castiel suddenly asked.

Sam bit his lip and looked away. It was the moment of truth. The Winchester was finally going to get the truth of things, and he would not be able to deny any longer.

“Bela said that Dean took Lucifer’s throne,” Sam stated.

A sad, hurtful expression flashed on the angel’s face. Dean and Castiel were close, and the angel did not wish this fate on his best friend. “That is what Heaven has concluded. Though demons are keeping everything involving your brother secret even from the Host,” Cas responded.

So it was true. Dean is…. Sam couldn’t finish the thought. It already broke his heart accepting the truth. Sam took a deep breath to regain control over his emotions. “Is it possible for Dean to be visiting my dreams?” the Winchester questioned.

The angel stared at the human for a moment before answering, “Yes, through the powers he gained from Lucifer’s blood, Dean is able to enter anyone’s dreams like any angel is capable of doing.”

Sam tightly gripped the amulet around his neck. It was the same necklace he had given his brother all those years ago when they were children on that lonely Christmas morning. The younger male turned away from the others. He did not want them to see the pain he felt.

But Bobby had noticed. “Is there anything we can do?” Singer asked in a broken voice.

Castiel’s powerful gaze lowered to the ground. He would give anything to have Dean here with them now. “I am not sure,” the angel answered in a quiet voice before vanishing, unable to take any more pain.

Without warning, Sam stormed out of the kitchen. Fuck Dean, fuck him for leaving for leaving Sam here alone. The younger Winchester was so angry at his sibling. Sam stormed outside and lost himself in the plies of abandoned cars. He looked up to the clear night sky and screamed, shouted, and screamed until his voice was raw. Sam then fell to his knees on the cold ground. What was he supposed to do now? How could he live without his brother?


	6. Reunion

When Sam walked back in the house the next morning, He looked dead on his feet. If Bobby had noticed the strangeness of the Winchester, he did not voice it. It made Sam very grateful. He headed upstairs to take a shower and make himself somewhat decent while Bobby started cooking some breakfast. If Bobby had noticed the strangeness of the Winchester, he did not voice his observations. It made Sam very grateful. He headed upstairs in order to make himself somewhat decent while Bobby started to cook some breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, Sam reentered the kitchen. The aging man had just the omelets he decided to make. He looked at his adoptive son and sighed. Bobby wanted to help Sam, but Singer did not know how. How was Sam supposed to deal with what happened to Dean? Bobby had no freaking clue. He was barely managing to get through the days anyways. With a heavy sigh, the older hunter served breakfast before sitting down to eat without any clue as to how to fix things.

Both Sam and Bobby silently enjoyed their healthy bacon and cheese omelets. The two hunters ate quickly, ready to get the day over. When their plates were clear, the pair sat back and enjoyed their hot coffee. Sam finally had the courage to look up at the man who was his adoptive father’s dark eyes. “How are we going to find out which demons attacked Tom and the other hunters?” the Winchester asked though he felt like he already knew the answer.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. “Without any clues I doubt we’ll ever know,” he answered.

Sam bit his bottom, chapped lip. How could he just let those demons get away with what they had done? There has to be something the young hunter could do. “Damn it!” he cursed.

The other man grunted in agreement. Those Hell spawn should not be able to get away with what the atrocity they had committed. But hunting demons is nothing like catching a human killer.

The two sat in silence for a little longer finishing their coffees. Sam took it upon himself to clean the dishes. He was grateful to Bobby for letting him stay so long. Singer Salvage Yard was the closest thing the Winchester could call home. Other than the Impala of course, but it was not the same without Dean. Sam sighed. He could not keep doing this to himself. He needed to find a way to escape the pain or else he was going to drown in it.

Bobby remained seated at the kitchen table while the younger male cleaned up. He truly enjoyed Sam’s company. After Karen’s death, Singer was all alone. But whenever the Winchesters arrived, the loneliness disappeared with their presences. It was still hard as hell to go on without Dean, but Singer knew he needed to look after Sam. He failed that the last time Dean went to Hell, but Bobby was certain he was never going to make the same mistake again. Family has got to look after one another. And the younger Winchester is all Bobby has.

Later that day, Sam paced throughout the house. He was acting like a caged animal in one room for twenty minutes before moving to another room and repeating the same process. He couldn’t help it. It was like he was cursed with cabin fever. Like he was suffocating, trapped by the emotions he wish he could escape from. Sam needed to get out and away for a while.

Sam walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. Maybe food could be a temporary escape. He poked his head into the cool appliance and found the shelves close to barren. Closing the fridge, Sam headed for Bobby’s cabinets. They were close to empty as well. _‘Damn, Bobby has got to do some food shopping,’_ the hazel-eyed male thought. Suddenly an idea struck the Winchester. Why not just go himself. He needed to get out for a while, and he knew what Bobby liked to stock up food wise. It was perfect.

“Bobby!” the tall man called.

“What?” Singer yelled back from the bathroom.

“I’m heading to town to pick up some groceries. I’ll be back in a little bit,” the Winchester stated.

There was a silent pause before Bobby responded, “My wallet is on the desk; there should be some cash.”

Sam could not help but smile. The old man was always taking care of everything. “Nah, I got it. It’s the least I can do Bobby,” the young male spoke. Sam could have sworn he heard Bobby curse and grumble something unintelligible. With a chuckle, the Winchester grabbed his keys and walked out of the house feeling a little bit better.

Sam got in the Impala and put the key in the ignition. Before starting the car up, he took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel. He felt bad that he had not been driving his practically home on wheels. “Sorry I’ve been neglecting you,” Sam softly whispered to the car. Realizing what he had done, the tall male shook his head. If only Dean could see him now. The smile on the Winchester’s strong face vanished. He started the Impala up and drove off with the radio turned off.

An hour later, Sam was walking out of the local grocery store, his arms loaded full with plastic bags. He knew Bobby was going to be pleased with what he bought. The Winchester thought of everything the duo might need. A hint of a smile ghosted on Sam’s thin lips. The short shopping trip was just what he needed. He did not dwell on the horrific, dismal thoughts that plagued him. In fact, he almost felt like his old self. It was close to the way the Winchester lived during the years he attended Stanford. Maybe that is what the hunter needed. Maybe he did need to get away from it all. Sam would lie if he did not admit he still wished to be living a normal, safe life during the last few years. But could he just give it all up? Sam shook his head. No, he had obligations, a duty, a purpose. Sam had to keep fighting.

Sam still refused to play any music on his drive back to Bobby’s. Playing music was Dean’s thing. And the Winchester was not ready to accept the fact that his brother was not coming back and obnoxiously jamming out to his old classic rock tapes. Sam took a deep breath and glanced at the old cardboard box underneath the passenger’s seat. Even when Dean died the first time, the hazel-eyed hunter did not have the heart to throw those old tapes away. They were one of the few connections he had left to his older sibling. And Sam needed to hold on to whatever he could.

Suddenly there was a young attractive brunette standing in the middle of the road. Sam swerved the muscle car to avoid slamming into her. The hunter parked the car on the side of the road before getting out with haste. Hopefully that lady was alright, and he missed hitting her. But what in the hell was she doing, standing in the middle of the road? “Are you ok?” the Winchester asked.

The young woman looked up; her dark eyes connecting with hazel one. She seemed so familiar to him. Her near black hair fell past her shoulders in loose waves with creamy skin to stand out. A dark smile formed on her small pink lips. Sam tilted his head in confusion. His hunter instincts were on alert. What was wrong with this woman? He got an answer as her eyes flooded black in the typical manner of demonic possession. “Hey there Sammy,” she greeted before using her power to fling the hunter into the side of the car.

Sam grunted in pain at the impact. Now he knew why she seemed so familiar to him. “Meg,” he growled out her name. He cursed himself for not carrying any weapons on him. It was a stupid mistake that obviously cursed him now. 

The sick smile on her lips only widened. “Can’t forget me huh,” she whispered in his ear with glee.

The hunter visibly flinched at her words and tone. He wished he could erase her from his memory. But having been possessed by her, the memory is inescapable.

“So what do you want?” the Winchester demanded an answer, “Lucifer is dead.” He remembered how much the demon before him was a faithful follower to the fallen archangel. But the devil is now dead, so what could she possibly want now? Revenge?

Meg bit her bottom lip. If Sam did not know any better, he would say she looked guilty, like a kid getting their hand caught in the cookie jar. There was a sudden sureness in the demon’s dark eyes. “Freeing our leader,” she answered in a soft, but fierce voice.

The hunter raised a questioning eyebrow. Meg stared at him with a deathly calm, but serious expression. Her hand reached for his throat and squeezed. “Without you, Dean won’t feel the need to hold back any longer and finally become the leader he was always meant to be,” she stated.

Sam was shocked speechless for a moment. First he was surprised the demon has accepted Dean so easily. But then again it was Lucifer’s wish. What had really caught the Winchester was the strong belief that Sam was holding his brother back. The young man always thought the bitch was crazy, but now he was certain she had flown over the cuckoo’s’ nest. The hand squeezing his nest tightened. Sam gasped for air to fill his empty lungs.

“Your death is necessary Sam. You should feel honored,” she spoke.

Sam’s eyes widened. There was no way he was going to get out of this one. Accepting his fate, Sam closed his eyes. At least his pain will be over this way.

Sam was surprised when the sudden pressure on his neck was gone. He was sure he wasn’t dead. He opened his eyes and looked in front of him. Meg was turned to the side with a fearful expression on her face. He turned his head to see what had the demon so spooked, and the tall male paled. Standing two feet away from the demon bitch was none other than Dean Winchester.

The older Winchester had a dark expression on his face. “Meg,” he greeted with dark tone.

Meg seemed to stutter as she spoke, “Dean, what are you doing here?”

Sam did not know what to think or how to act. Dean was here right in front of him.

The elder Winchester’s green eyes darkened with malice. “You tried to kill Sammy,” his voice deepened due to his anger.

Meg seemed to visibly flinch in fear. She knew she was in trouble. Dean took closed the gap between himself and the demon. Meg seemed frozen in place. “Anyone who tries to go near my brother will deal with me,” the green-eyed male threatened. He placed his hand on her chest above her neck and closed his fist. When he pulled his fist away, the demonic essence was pulled out of the woman. Meg screamed in agony. With a flick of his wrist, Meg’s essence evaporated. Sam’s eyes widened in disbelief. Did his brother just destroy Meg?

As the girl Meg was possessing on the ground collapsed to the ground, Dean turned his attentions to his younger brother. Sam focused his gaze on his brother. The younger male still did not know how to react. He was so happy to see his sibling, but he was horrified by what Dean just did. The power Dean had was dark, and Sam feared his brother was falling very far into the darkness evil thrives.

“Sammy,” the elder Winchester called in that older brother tone.

Sam couldn’t prevent his eyes from tearing up. “Dean,” he responded before embracing his brother in a bone crushing hug. No matter what, it was still Dean. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking the embrace.

“Dean…” Sam began. But the younger Winchester did not know what to say.

Sensing this, Dean put a hand up to stop his brother from saying anything further. “I am sorry Sammy,” the older male spoke.

There was a questioning gaze on the taller male’s face. “There is nothing to be sorry for Dean. Now come on, we should go back to Bobby’s. Cas and Gabriel can help us out,” Sam responded.

The green-eyed man shook his head. “I can’t,” he replied.

Sam did a double take. “What?” he asked in disbelief. What was his brother saying?”

“I can’t go back to Bobby’s with you Sam,” Dean explained.

Anger flashed through the younger of the two men. “Why not?” he demanded an answer.

Dean sighed. “I can’t go back. There is no turning back from this Sam. It’s too late for me,” he answered.

Sam did not want to listen to what his brother was saying. He did not want it to be true. “No,” Sam muttered.

Dean clasped his hand on his brother’s shoulder. Sam looked up into his brother’s vibrant eyes. “But it’s not too late for you,” Dean added. Sam stared at his brother. “Go find Sarah and hope that no man has not snatched her away. Get out of this life before it destroys you. I promise nothing will go after you,” Dean vowed.

The younger Winchester bit his lip. Should he do it? His brother wanted him to. “I know that this breaks my no chick flick rule, but Sam you are the most important thing to me,” Dean honestly stated.

Tears flowed down the taller man’s cheeks as he replied, “You too Dean.”

The two brothers shared a smile only reserved for the two of them. Neither of them was ready to say goodbye yet. It was finally Dean who had the courage to speak up. It was one of the hardest things he had to ever do. “Goodbye Sammy,” he spoke in a broken voice, “I’ll always look after you.”

Sam took a moment to gather his bearings, taking a few deep breaths. “Goodbye Dean,” he responded.

Dean turned around and walked away. Sam watched his brother disappear before his very eyes. He knew what he was going to do now.


	7. Decisions

Sam stared at where his brother disappeared at for a moment longer. This was it. It did not feel like a goodbye, but Sam came to terms with Dean and what this new life entails. Like he had done in the past, Sam was going to have to move on. Things change, people die, but true love never dies. His big brother will never be replaced or forgotten in the younger Winchester’s heart. Dean raised him; he was Sam’s mother, father, brother and best friend. There could never be anyone else like that. Not even Jess could come close. With a sigh, the hazel-eyed hunter got into the Impala. He turned on the ignition and then turned his attentions on the radio. A small smile appeared on his chisel lips. He turned in the radio and set it to play the tape. The Scorpions ‘Rock You Like a Hurricane,’ blasted through the speakers. With a roll of his eyes, Sam changed the gear into drive and drove off.

It did not take long to pull into Singer Salvage Yard. The Winchester knew he was past the time he promised he would be back. Bobby was more than likely worried right now. And the old man can sometimes be scary when he was in full blown papa bear mode. The tall, young man turned off the engine and grabbed the grocery bags from the trunk. Regardless of Bobby’s gruffness and overprotectiveness, he should be happy with all the food and supplies Sam had bought. He got all of the old man’s favorites. It would be a good peace offering for when Sam told Bobby what was going on.

“Bobby!” Sam yelled as he walked into the kitchen. He set the bags down on the table and started to empty them.

“Bout time you slow poke,” the older of the two grumbled as he walked in. The taller rolled his eyes and smiled. Bobby headed to his fridge and grabbed the last beer. The Winchester princess had better have bought some more beer. Speaking of... “What the hell took you so long? Can’t even answer your damn cell phone ya idjit. Called you several times,”

Curious, Sam pulled out his phone from his back pocket. The entire screen was cracked and blank. “Phone is broken,” the Winchester stated as she showed his phone to the other male.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “Did ya sit on it?” he questioned with humor in his gruff voice.

Sam’s moth dropped. He could not believe Bobby had just said that. Sam responded, “No! It must have gotten broken when Meg threw me against the car.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. Wait, what happened? “Meg? The demon bitch? You better tell me what happened!” he demanded an answer.

Sam sighed. The other man deserved to know what had happened earlier. “I was heading back here when Meg showed up. She was saying all these crazy things, and then she tried to kill me,” the hazel-eyed male began to explain.

The seasoned hunter licked his lips. That crazy bitch; couldn’t she just die go to Hell and stay there? Well hopefully Sam got rid of her once and for all. “And…” Singer urged on.

“Then Dean showed up and killed her with just a flick of his wrist,” the Winchester finished.

Bobby felt the air leave his lungs, and the urge to sit down. “You saw Dean?” the older man asked for confirmation. Sam bit his lip and took a seat as well. Bobby shook his head and muttered, “Jesus.”

The younger male nodded. It was still crazy to believe that he actually saw his older sibling. It sort of feels like a dream to the tall hazel-eyed hunter. But it was real, and Dean as always told his brother exactly what he needed to hear.

“There’s more Bobby,” Sam spoke up.

Singer took a heavy swig of his beer. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear any more news. “What?” he finally asked.

Sam swallowed. “I’m leaving,” he responded.

Bobby blinked. It took a minute for the news to sink in for the experienced hunter. “You’re serious?” he asked.

The younger of the two took a deep breath and nodded. “I can’t do this anymore,” he spoke as he blinked back the tears.

Bobby paused before replying back; he studied the other man sitting across from him. The kid should have never been forced into this life. The younger Winchester sibling has a lot of potential. Potential that can go beyond the skills of hunting. It still hurt to know the younger male was leaving though. Sam is all Bobby has left. “Ok,” Singer whispered. Once again, Bobby was going to be all alone.

Sam grabbed his duffle bag and headed down the stairs. He found his adoptive father waiting for him at the door. When older man noticed he was no longer alone, he cleared his throat and took his cap off to run his fingers through his thin hair. “Bobby…” Sam began. But he did not know how to say goodbye. He always had Bobby to rely on other than Dean.

Singer gave a small, awkward smile. “Any chance can I convince you to stay kid?” he asked.

The Winchester could hear the nervousness in the other man’s voice. “I’m sorry, but I can’t hunt anymore,” Sam replied, “there is a chance I might have to hunt Dean, and I never will do that.”

Bobby’s eyes narrowed in response before yelling, “You think I wanna too?”

Sam flinched at his mentor’s tone. “I didn’t mean it like that,” the Winchester in a soft, quite voice and lowered his head.

Bobby noticed a tear fall down the shaggy haired man’s cheek. He bit back his anger and put a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. Sam looked up into the other man’s dark eyes. The two of them pulled each other in a tight embrace. The hug was a symbol of all the emotions the two men will never pull into words. After a long moment, the two finally regained their bearings. Sam wiped away the tears and smiled.

“I’m not going away forever you know. I’ll always be a phone call away if you ever need me,” he stated.

Bobby gave a hint of a smile as well. “I will,” he responded.

The Winchester nodded his head, and took a moment before walking out the door and leaving his old life behind him.

* * *

Sarah Blake sighed as she headed out of the auction house. Her work life has been so busy, but her personal life is nonexistent. She locked up the building and put a sign up saying the auction house will open up again in an hour. She zipped up her jacket and headed down the street. The New York fall breeze started to get a bit of a chill to it now. As she was walking, she thought about where to go to lunch. Did she want to go to that little Italian restaurant around the corner, or maybe that new awesome Thai place that just opened up? She was so lost in her thoughts; she was not paying attention to where she was waking.

The beautiful young brunette walked straight into a warm, muscular chest. The impact knocked her off her feet and onto her butt. “Are you ok?” a male voice asked.

That voice sounded so familiar to her. Sarah noticed a larger hand outstretched for her to take. Her eyes traveled up the arm to the man’s chest. This guy had a lot of muscles on him. Yummy. She unconsciously licked her lips. Her eyes then landed on his face. He sure is handsome with long brown hair for a guy, strong facial features, and expressive hazel eyes. He looked so familiar. Then it suddenly dawned on the young woman. “Sam?” she questioned.

Sam smiled and nodded his head. “Hey Sarah,” he greeted.

Sarah smiled up at her old flame. He looked so different, yet the same. She took his hand and got back on her feet. “What are you doing here?” she asked, “Are you working a case?”

Sam gave a nervous smile as he answered, “Actually I was looking for you.”

The brunette gave him a confused look. Why was he looking for her? “Me? Why?” she responded.

A light blush appeared on his tanned cheeks. Sam cleared his throat before replying, “Well can I buy you a cup of coffee?” 

Sarah could not believe it. Here she was with Sam Winchester again. What were the chances of ever randomly running into him again? “Ok,” she agreed.

The smile on Sam’s face only grew.

Sam couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. In the few years since he had last seen her, Sarah had only gotten more beautiful. Her smile was just the same as he remembered. It still took his breath away. Sarah was just as captivated as the Winchester was. Sam had gotten even more built and filled out his tall figure. It was really sexy. His hair had also gotten longer, and she loved it. It was adorable and brought out his charming facial features. His lips and smile, so soft and inviting. But his eyes were still haunted; maybe even more so than last time they saw each other. She prayed nothing happened. If something did, well he was not the only one.

“So how are you?” Sarah asked before taking a sip of her hot tea.

Sam shook his head. Where to even begin? “Ok, I guess,” he answered.

Sarah nodded her head. So something did happen. “Well tell me what have you been up to,” she suggested.

With a sigh, Sam put his coffee on the table. “It’s a long story Sarah,” he stated.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. “I have time,” she responded.

Sam could not help but smile. “After I saw you, Dean and I met up with our Dad and continued hunting….”

Sam could not believe he told everything to Sarah. He even told her about Madison, Ruby, and Dean. He was grateful when he mentioned his older brother, Sarah grabbed his hand in silent support. She had seen the tears and never judged. There was no way he deserved her. “So what about you,” Sam changed the subject, “You must have some interesting stories.”

Sarah eyes darted down, and Sam knew things had happened to her. “Well a little while after you left, I started to date again,” she began.

Sam nodded his head. He expected that from her. He didn’t stay single all this time, so why should she?

She shook her head and avoided looking into his eyes. “Every guy I dated I couldn’t help but compare them to you, and they didn’t stand a chance,” she continued. Sam was taken aback. He never knew she felt that way about him. By now Sarah was heavily blushing. “Eventually I met someone. He was a hunter,” a fond smile appeared on her soft lips. The Winchester had a bad feeling about where this was going. “He never took me on hunts even though I told him I been on a hunt before.” Both of them laughed at that. She went on, “He didn’t want to lose me like he lost his girlfriend to a Shape shifter.”

Sam wondered if she was still with this guy. He hoped not, but he knew he had no right to fight for her if they were. “Are you two still…” he asked.

Sarah fingered a necklace with a ring around her neck. Sam noticed the sad expression darken her bright features. “He died,” she spoke in a nearly broken voice.

Sam grabbed her hand and held it tight. “It was over a year ago,” she spoke as the tears came crashing down, “I was out of town and he called me saying his mistake was going to kill him. He kept going on and on that he was sorry that he could not save him. When I got home two days later his chest was gone.”

Sam’s mouth dropped. Sarah fiancée was killed during the raising of the Witnesses. It was their fault he was dead. “I am so sorry,” he apologized.

Sarah stared at him. “For what?” she asked.

Sam told her all about what happened. “It’s my fault he is dead,” he brokenly stated.

Sarah reached over and grabbed his chin. “Sam,” she called.

Sam looked into her beautiful eyes. “Were you controlling the ghosts that killed him?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No, but-” he responded.

“No buts. I don’t blame you, and you shouldn’t blame yourself,” she stated.

Sam smiled. No one other than Dean and Bobby had ever reassured him like that. “Thank you,” he spoke.

She smiled as well before looking at the time. “I really need to get back to work,” she said.

Sam stood up and pulled her chair for her. “I hope we can do this again sometime,” he said.

“I’d like that,” she responded. The two shared a smile. Sarah leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Call me,” she replied before leaving.

Sam watched her leave. She looked back before leaving. “I will,” he whispered.


	8. Inescapable

It has been six months. Six months that were the exact opposite of the last five years Sam barely managed to get by. These recent days were like a breath of fresh air. He had gotten a studio apartment and a job at a local civil law firm in the great state of New York. Sam had even gone back to school by taking night classes. This time, the former hunter went for a business degree. And every day for the past six months, Sam and Sarah saw one another. To the Winchester, she was the first breath of fresh air after almost drowning. He was afraid to admit he was in love with her. Sam has never felt this way since Jess, and he feared Sarah may suffer the same fate. After all, everyone who the young Winchester ever loved always left him in the end. And he did not want that to happen to Sarah. He was going to get it right this time.

Sam walked into the auction house. It was after hours, and he knew his girlfriend would be closing up. It was a special night tonight; he had no classes this evening, and they were celebrating their six month anniversary. “Hey Sam,” Sarah greeted when she spotted the large frame that was made up her lover. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Happy anniversary,” he softly spoke with a radiant smile on his face.

Sarah rolled her hazel eyes. “I thought we agreed monthly anniversaries were stupid?” she questioned.

Sam nodded his head. “Yes, but I want to celebrate the best six months I had in the last few years,” he honestly replied. The sparkle in the beauty’s eyes took the former hunter’s breath away. She leaned forward and their lips met once more. Only this time, the passion they felt for one another grew as their lips embraced. Her arms wound around his neck as her body melted into his. Never has she felt this way with anyone. It just seemed so right being with Sam. The two finally broke for air, and Sam went for it. “Let’s move in together,” he suggested.

Sarah’s eyes widened. He was joking, wasn’t he? “What?” she murmured.

The Winchester nodded his head. He had been thinking about it for a while now. “Yeah,” he replied, “let’s get a place together.”

Sarah thought about it for a moment. She would be lying if she admitted she had not thought about it. “Okay,” she agreed.

“Okay?” Sam repeated for confirmation.

“Okay,” Sarah spoke once more with a nod of her head. She was ready, and so was he….

* * *

They found the perfect apartment just a few blocks from the auction house. The two young lovers were excited to be taking the next step in their relationship. Both of them wanted this to work out between them. They already had enough heartache in the past. Neither of them wanted any more. But it was strange; the landlord seemed rather reluctant to finalize the paperwork. “Are you sure you want this place?” he asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Sarah looked over to her boyfriend. Sam seemed more annoyed than her at this. “Yes, we’re sure,” the Winchester replied in an exasperated voice.

The landlord was on the small side. His hair was balding, and he had put on a little weight. “Sorry,” he replied sensing the other man’s annoyance, “it is just strange things happen in that apartment.”

Well that was an understatement. The last four tenants had been driven away by whatever was going on in that place.

Once again, the two lovers turned their heads to look at one another. Sarah raised an eyebrow. Sounded like a hunt. Sam sighed sensing the same thing and turned back to the landlord before putting a forced smile on his face. “Maybe it just needs the right people living there,” he spoke with hidden dread.

It did not take long for the couple to move in. Once they were, they immediately got to work. They looked in to the building’s history for anything violent. Sam was not going to take his time and do things the way he had with Dean. The younger Winchester just wanted this job to be done and finished. Like he said, Sam stopped being a hunter the moment Hell took his brother away for the final time. Sam could never handle the possibility of having to hunt his brother in the future.

“Hey Sammy, I think I found something,” Sarah called out.

Sam finished packing the duffle with everything he needed to hunt a ghost. Once that was done, he headed over to the computer where his girlfriend sat. She was the only person in the world besides Dean that could call him Sammy. Like Dean, it was special when she called the younger Winchester by that nickname. “What did you find?” he asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

“Twelve years ago, a young woman named Lana Lang lived in this apartment. She was brutally raped and murdered, and she was found tied up to the bed by the cable man,” she informed her boyfriend.

Sam closed his eyes. Sometimes he forgot that humans could be monsters too. “Did they ever catch the guy?” Sam asked.

Sarah nodded her head and clicked on a new link. “His name was Davis Bloom. He suffered from multiple personality disorder. After he was caught, he bit off his own tongue then chocked to death on it,” she explained with a horrified face, “I guess the main personality could not live with being a monster.”

He leaned back and took a deep breath. This was one of the reasons he always hated the “family business.” “Sounds like a ghost,” he stated, “Does it say where she is buried?”

There were a few more key strokes as the brunette searched for the answer. She stated, “She was buried in Safe Haven Memorial.”

Sam grabbed the duffel he packed and tossed it over his shoulder. “How about we get rid of this unwanted guest in our new home?” he suggested.

Sarah stood up and nodded her head. She was in this until the end.

* * *

“I bet this brings back memories,” Sam joked as he dug up Lana Lang’s grave.

Sarah laughed. “Seems like I have grown comfortable with the uncomfortableness,” she responded.

He joined in her laughter. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she tagged along with the Winchester brothers to stop that haunted painting from killing again. The next time the hazel-eyed man’s shovel hit the dirt, it hit something other than the soft earth.

“Found her,” he stated as he tossed away his shovel.

Sarah reached into the old military duffle and grabbed the canister of salt and the lighter fluid. She then tossed them to her boyfriend after he opened Lana’s coffin. Sarah cringed and covered her nose at the horrendous stench of decay. Sam wiped away the sweat on his brow. Over the years of hunting, he has grown immune to the stench of rotting corpses. First, he doused the decaying corpse with the salt, then the lighter fluid. He reached into his pocked for the lighter he was always taught by his dad and Dean to carry around. “Rest in peace Lana,” he softly spoke after climbing out of the coffin. With another flick of his wrist, he dropped the lighter into the coffin and watched as flames erupted.

Sarah grabbed her lover’s hand as the grave was consumed by flames. She could never get used to this part of the job. She never understood it, and it is probably one of the reasons why she never got into the life. But the truth was, she was never truly a hunter; she was not the kind of person cur out for the life of a hunter. Sarah accepted it. The brunette hoped that Sam could too.

Sam squeezed his girlfriend’s hand in his. “Let’s go home,” he suggested.

The two lovers looked into each other’s eyes. Both hoped this was their last for a while. “Sounds good to me,” Sarah responded.

* * *

Tata Young’s ‘Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy’ loudly played from the apartment’s kitchen. It put a knowing smile on the Winchester’s face. He only wore a pair of loose fitting jeans, and his hair was still wet from the shower he took. He stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and looked on with amusement. While making dinner for the two of them, Sarah danced and sang along to the song playing. Her long, dark hair clung to her body since it was still wet from the shower. The only clothing covering her body was her lover’s favorite plaid shirt that barely covered her lower areas. Lust danced in Sam’s hazel eyes.

“I pick all skirts to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty. When I’m out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy. Can’t change the way I am- sexy naughty, bitchy me,” she sang along.

“Well that’s putting it lightly,” the Winchester commented jokingly.

Sarah jumped and turned around. “Well the shower earlier proved I’m sexy and naughty. But bitchy?” she replied before licking her lips.

Sam raised an eyebrow and brought his lips so close to hers that they could feel each other’s breaths on their lips. “If I remember correctly, I was the one you yelled at for forgetting to buy tampons before you started your period,” he responded, “then bawled your eyes out to because you were out of tampons.”

Sarah lightly slapped her boyfriend’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “That time of the month does not count. Besides, you know you love me,” she spoke in a lust filled voice.

Sam looked in her eyes for a brief moment as he replied, “You know I do.”

The brunette smiled before bringing her lips to his. Sam pulled his lover closer to him as their lips locked together. The more time he spent with her, the more he fell in love with her. He was starting to believe the beautiful woman in front of him was the one.

Ruining the intimate moment between the lovers was the phone ringing. Sam cursed underneath his breath as Sarah pulled away from him with a laugh. “The spaghetti and meatballs should be just about done anyways,” she stated as she moved back over to the stove.

The young man sighed and answered the phone before it could go to voicemail. “Hello,” he greeted in an annoyed tone.

“Sam,” Bobby greeted back.

All ill feelings vanished in the Winchester at the sound of his surrogate father’s voice. “Hey Bobby,” he corrected himself, “What’s going on?”

There was a pause before the older man answered, “I need your help Sam.”

Sam bit his lip. He hoped his very dear friend was not asking him help on a hunt. “You know I’m not a hunter anymore,” the Winchester responded.

Sarah looked over to her lover in concern. She knew Sam was retired, but he could not change overnight.

“I know you’re done boy, but I could really use the help,” Bobby stated.

“I don’t know Bobby,” Sam muttered.

“Please Sam,” the older hunter pleaded over the phone, “it’s just a simple monster hunt. A Rugaru that I can’t put out on my own. I need back up, and you are the only one available.”

The former looked up to his girlfriend; Sarah was already staring at him. With a sigh, Sam answered, “Alright, give me the details….”

Dinner sat cold on the stove while Sam packed his bag to meet up with Bobby. Sarah stood in the doorway and watched as her boyfriend packed everything he needed for this hunt. When he was done, she walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. “Are you sure about this?” she asked in concern.

Sam took a deep breath. A part of him was asking that very same question. He should be done with hunting, washing his hands clean from it. But it seemed like fate intervened once more. “Yeah. It’s a real simple hunt. I’ll be back in no time,” he reassured her.

Sarah nodded her head and lowered her gaze. She did not doubt his skills, but she still worried. She already lost one love to this life; she did not wish to lose Sam too. “Promise me you will be careful,” she asked in an unsure voice.

Sam stopped what he was doing. Her eyes refused to meet his. He lifted her chin to look into her stunning eyes. “I promise. I will come back to you Sarah,” he vowed.

With those words, Sarah jumped into her boyfriend’s strong arms. It was their silent goodbye since neither wanted to say it aloud.

* * *

It only took a week for Sam to return home. Just as he promised, he returned home in one piece. He may have a few cuts and bruises, but that was nothing to a hunter. The apartment was dark and silent when he arrived. Dropping his bag on the couch, Sam headed to the bedroom. The door was closed meaning Sarah was in for the night. He silently entered the bedroom. Sarah was asleep curled up in bed. A soft smile appeared on the Winchester’s lips. He shed his clothing until he was only in his boxers before crawling into bed. Sarah screamed when she felt another presence beside her. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her and made a shushing noise. “It’s just me,” he softly whispered.

Sarah sighed in relief before relaxing in his embrace. “Could have warned me,” she muttered.

Shifting around so she was facing him, Sarah asked, “So how did the hunt go?”

Sam blinked before responding, “Fine. We put the monster down before he could eat his girlfriend.”

Sarah absently nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. All week certain thoughts have been plaguing her head, and now was the chance to chase away her doubts. “I’m not keeping you here am I?” she asked.

Sam blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?” he responded.

The brunette shifted away from her lover to give herself a little space. “I’m not holding you back because you are doing what your brother asked,” she clarified.

Sam took a moment to let her words sink in. “No,” he answered. Sarah looked into his eyes with hope in hers. He pushed her body close to his. “Dean may have asked me, but I’m here because I want to be,” he explained, “That life was killing me Sarah. I don’t know if I could have gone on any longer. You give me a reason to keep going.”

Suddenly there were lips crashing against his. “I love you Sam Winchester,” she stated.

They shared a loving smile together. “I love you too Sarah Blake,” he replied before their lips met once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was rewatching Smallville when I wrote this, and I just had to put in two of my most hated characters from the show.


	9. Plans

Bobby sighed as he shut off the ignition of his car. The Rugaru hunt had been successful. It was great to hunt with Sam once again. Everything has yet to feel real since the managed to avert the Apocalypse, and this last hunt felt close to being real like before everything went to shit. It was a hard truth that both men lost half of their family and that left a gaping hole.

The aging hunter thought back to the last conversation he had with the youngest Winchester before they went their separate ways.

_~Flashback~_

_Sam put away his duffel full of all the tools needed to hunt a Rugaru. He slammed the trunk of the Impala closed before turning around to face the other hunter. “So that’s it I guess,” the Winchester stated with nervous ticks. Bobby nodded his head. He did not stop Sam from leaving, but that did not mean he would not miss the younger man. Singer watched the Winchester boys grow up into the men they are now, and that makes them family. “Yeah, guess so,” the older of the two muttered. It was a drawn out goodbye since neither of the two were ready to say it._

_Bobby took off his hat and pushed his hair back. “So are you sure about this?” he finally asked. The Winchester closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew the other man would ask this eventually. Sam answered in assured voice, “I am sure.” A forced smile appeared on his lips. “Sarah is amazing. And the new life I have with her is nothing like hunting, but it is exactly what I want.” Singer nodded his head. It was exactly what he was expecting the younger man to say. After everything life threw at the Winchester, he deserved something good in his life. “You deserve to be happy Sam,” Bobby admitted, “I know Dean would be too.” Sam bit his lip when he heard his brother’s name, but the Winchester knew Singer spoke the truth. “Thanks Bobby,” the younger hunter responded. The two men shared a hug that spoke more emotions than the words they would ever say to one another. The embrace did not last long before they broke away and pulling on their masks once more. “I’ll talk to you later Bobby,” Sam stated. Bobby gave the other man a thumbs up. He watched Sam climb into the Impala and drive off._

_~End Flashback~_

Bobby shook his head. He should know better than to dwell the past and imagine what could never be. He was a realist, a hunter; reality could never be fantasy. The hunter grunted; this line of thinking was not like him. He was not Sam.

Entering his house, the hunter headed straight for the kitchen. He could use a drink. Whisky or bourbon sounded far better than beer. Heading for his liquor cabinet, Bobby searched for his favorite bottle. When he did not find it, he remembered the last time Dean was here before the idjit made the deal with the damn devil. “Damn Winchester drinking my whisky like he is taking vitamins,” Singer muttered underneath his breath. He froze for a moment, thinking about what he just said. It was still so hard to think about the eldest Winchester son without a stabbing pain through his heart. Cursing under his breath, Bobby poured himself a tall glass of bourbon. His plans for tonight consisted of drinking until he could no longer feel a damn thing anymore.

Bobby was well on his way to finishing his first bottle of bourbon when Castiel arrived. The angel of the Lord looked on as Bobby struggled to stay on his feet so he could walk over to the couch. The hunter never even noticed the intruder in his intoxicated state. “Bobby,” Cas finally called.

The human jumped when he heard someone call his name before he lost his footing and fell to the ground. “Damn,” Bobby muttered before picking himself up.

With help from the trench coat wearing angel, the hunter finally managed to sit down on the couch. “You are very intoxicated,” Cas stated as though he was talking about the weather.

Bobby grunted and responded, “Clearly not enough.” The aging man could not stand the judgmental look on the angel’s face. Castiel could never understand what he was going through. Angels were angels, and they could not comprehend human emotion the way a person felt those emotions. “What do you want?” the older looking man slurred before taking another long sip of bourbon straight from the bottle.

Castiel snatched the bottle from the hunter’s weak grasp. “That is enough Robert Singer,” the angel spoke in a clipped and aggravated tone.

Bobby narrowed his eyes; he never like being told what to do. But looking at the angel, Bobby knew better than to say anything. “What do you want then?” he asked in a drunken slur.

Castiel tilted his head to the side in his usual manner. “Perhaps this will be better with a level head,” the angel thought aloud. He reached forward and placed two fingers on the hunter’s forehead. Instantly, Bobby magically sobered up.

“Balls!” Singer exclaimed as the cloud blocking his thoughts cleared away. Sadly the anger returned. “What the hell are you doing here feather brains?” Bobby demanded an answer.

Castiel’s face was as unreadable as ever. Castiel ordered, “You must get Sam back here.”

Bobby shook his head. No, Sam was out of the game. The older man retorted, “Why should I?”

Castiel cryptically answered, “It concerns his brother.”

* * *

Sam and Sarah smiled at one another as they ate their breakfast. Last night was very significant to the truth of their relationship. They both admitted this was it for them; they were in this relationship for the long hall. The Winchester thought he found that with Jessica, but she did not know the real him. With Sarah, things were different. Everything felt right. Sam was certain that Sarah Blake was the one for him.

“Hi,” Sarah softly spoke with a small but breathtaking smile on her lips.

Sam smiled in return. “Hey,” he replied back in a soft voice as well.

It was the first time they spoke to one another this morning, but some things did not need to be said. Clearing his throat, the hazel-eyed former hunter asked, “What do you want to do today?”

Sarah bit down on her bottom lip but kept a mischievous smile on her lips. “I am thinking about staying in bed all day,” she answered her lover, “What do you think?”

Sam shook his head with a laugh escaping his lips as the grin never wavered from his handsome face. Licking his lips, he looked back into his lover’s sparkling eyes. “I think I could work with that,” he answered with a nod of his head and another laugh.

The brunette took another bite of her waffle; Sam watched her lick the syrup from her lips. Sarah watched his eyes darken with lust. Standing up, she raised her hand from him to take. “Why wait?” she questioned with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Sam stood from his seat as well. It was rare to have any free time; he was not going to waste it. Before he could take her hand, someone interrupted the moment between the lovers. There was a sudden string of curses coming from the other room. Sam and Sarah looked at one another before Sam reached for the closest weapon. Sarah kept behind her boyfriend’s tall frame as he went to investigate whatever the intruder was. Upon seeing who it was Sam immediately lowered his weapon. “Bobby? Cas?” he stuttered.

Standing a few feet in front of the couple was indeed Castiel and Bobby. The angel was holding the aging hunter up so he would not face plant to the ground. “Could ya warned me that we were taking angel express,” the older hunter complained in a crabby voice.

Cas let go of his friend once he was certain the could stand on his own two feet. The Winchester glanced at his girlfriend who had a puzzled look on her face. That’s right, Sarah had never Bobby and obviously the angel as well.

Clearing his throat, Sam brought everyone’s attention on him. “What the hell is going on Bobby?” Sam demanded answers.

Bobby took off his cap and pulled his hair back in a nervous gesture. “Sam…” he began.

But the Winchester beat him to the punch. “This better not be about another hunt,” Sam yelled, “I told I was done.”

The older hunter shook his head. He wished it was about another hunt. He couldn’t look at the younger man in his eyes. “This isn’t about another hunt boy,” he responded as he finally looked the younger man in the eyes. “It’s about yer brother.”

Sam felt his knees turn into jello. Did something happen to Dean? A thousand horrid thoughts raced in Sam’s mind. Sarah placed her small hand on her boyfriend’s muscled bicep. “I should give you guys a moment,” she stated in a small voice. B

ut Sam grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving him. She looked into his hazel eyes full of anguish and fear. “Please stay,” he all but begged.

Sarah nodded her head and gently kissed his hand on top of hers. She would do anything he wanted of her.

With the strength gained by having his lover there beside him, Sam turned to the two men that were adopted as family. He finally asked, “What about Dean?” The Winchester was still not ready to hear his big brother was dead; slain by some self-righteous hunter. Sam might have lost Dean, but the elder Winchester was still out there somewhere and that was all that mattered.

Bobby turned to the angel beside him. Like the younger man, Singer was just as worried. Dean meant so much to the aging man, and a world without Dean Michael Winchester was not a very bright world. Singer knew as much as Sam, and both of them could not handle losing Dean once more. 

Castiel glanced at both men. “The hunters that were murdered a few months ago fell victim to your brother’s new powers,” the angel began to explain.

Gasps of shock and disbelief escaped the two hunters’ mouths. No, Dean would never do such a thing. He just couldn’t; it was Dean they were talking about! “No, Dean wouldn’t,” Sam muttered.

Castiel’s blue eyes lowered to the ground. “I am sorry Sam but I speak the truth,” the angel spoke.

“Why the hell did you tell us this?” Bobby angrily demanded.

Castiel moved his eyes to Bobby. He was easier to keep his eyes on than the Winchester. “Because the hunters have discovered the truth about Dean, and they are going to hunt him down and kill him,” the angel explained, “And it is exactly what Dean wants them to do.”


	10. Too Late

Sam could not believe what he was hearing. No, it could not be true. This all had to be a mistake! "What do you mean?" he found himself shouting for answers.

A sympathetic look flashed on the angel's face. He understood what the Winchester was feeling, but there was a time to mourn and a time to act. "If Dean's mortal body were to die, then his immortal soul would return to the Pit," Castiel explained in a solemn voice, "and when Dean is free from the limitations of mortality, Lucifer's blood will fully corrupt him."

A shocked expression appeared on both hunters' faces. So perhaps there was a chance to still save Dean then after all. "Let me get this straight," Bobby interrupted, "if Dean's body never actually dies, then he can come back to us?"

Anguish filled Castiel's ocean depths. "I am afraid not," his voice shook with the heartache he felt of losing his closest friend, "Dean has become something more. Lucifer's blood has tainted him. He is a ticking time bomb, I am afraid," he responded.

With both hands, Sam pressed his palms to his eyes, rubbing away the tears that threatened to escape. "What are you trying to say Cas?" he pleaded for answers. With a soft breath, Cas added, "If Dean were to die, he could restart the Apocalypse and bring Hell on Earth."

Closing his eyes, Bobby cursed under his breath. Dean and Sam were like the sons he never had. Now he was told to stop Dean. Why was there so much suffering in his life, in the Winchesters' lives. "What makes you so sure that Dean would actually do that?" Sam suddenly questioned. All eyes turned to the Winchester. Sam still believed in his brother; Dean was not a monster.

"Dean has already changed Sam," Castiel responded, "he is not the same man we all knew him to be. Hell has changed him. Already he works to prove himself worthy as Lucifer's successor."

At Castiel's words, Sarah held on tightly to her lover's shoulder. There were not any words she could give to comfort him, but she would do her best to be there for him. Hopefully that would be enough. Reaching over to grasp her hand, Sam smiled at his lover. Sarah was the best thing to ever happen to him, and she was the last good thing in his life. With her at his side, he could handle this problem. He would still be broken without Dean, but Sam would not fade away. "What do you want us to do Cas?" Sam finally asked.

Castiel focused his gaze on the tall hunter. "We must prevent the other hunters from killing Dean, and we must hurry."

Standing, Sam focused his attentions on his lover. He was not ready to say goodbye to her, but he had to leave. "Sarah..." he began.

He was stopped by Sarah bringing her index fingers to his lips. "Don't," she responded, "Go. I know you will come back to me."

For a brief moment there were no words spoken between the couple. Then Sam broke the tension by grabbing Sarah, pulling her body into his, and kissing her with all the passion he had. He was so lucky to have her. When their lips broke apart, he stated, "I love you, and I will come back."

Sarah nodded her head and watched as he took a step back before the angel flew them away. When she was alone, Sarah let out a heavy sigh. She hoped he would be home soon because she could not wait to tell him the news.

~SPN~

Castiel flew the two hunters to the warehouse he knew Dean and the other hunters would be. Unfortunately, they arrived at the height of the conflict. Dean stood alone against seven other hunters; each one had a weapon pointed at the former hunter.

"You killed them, didn't you!" one of the hunters shouted as he aimed his revolver at Dean.

Dean did nothing but smirk devilishly. He knew how to get what he wanted. "And if I did?" he toyed with them.

This was the first time Bobby had seen the eldest Winchester child since the night the Apocalypse had been adverted. Dean looked the same as he always did to Bobby, but there was something different about him. Something Bobby could not explain. "Dean..." he uttered at the sight of the man he loved like a son.

Dean looked over and his eyes froze at the sight of the three men who had such an impact on his life. It seemed as though it upset him to see them here. Locking eyes on his brother, Dean uttered, "Sammy." 

There was nothing stopping Sam from taking a step closer to his brother. This was Dean, and he was there right in front of Sam. The younger Winchester sibling's heart fluttered as he realized his brother took a step closer to him as well.

"I said don't move!" another hunter threatened as he placed his finger on the trigger of his weapon.

Dean turned his attentions back to the problem at hand. This is what he wanted, needed. If he could just push them over the edge…. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"I will kill you," the same hunter threatened, "You killed Tom and the others."

The smirk on Dean's handsome face darkened. "I sure did. He should have never tried summoning me. It is like I can still hear their screams too as they were ripped apart." he boasted his kill.

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew Dean always had a violent streak when it came to hunting, but the younger sibling still found it hard to believe the monster his brother had become.

"Don't kill him!" Sam demanded to other hunters.

One of them turned around and recognized the intruders. "You are Sam Winchester," The one on the left stated, "of course you would protect this thing. But you gotta realize that this thing isn't your brother anymore."

"You don't understand," Castiel began to plead with the hunters.

"No!" the seemingly lead hunter shouted, "I am done listening! He dies tonight!"

Sam warned, "You don't know what you're doing!"

But his warning fell on death ears, as the hunters began to fire their rounds at Dean. There was a satisfied smile on his lips as his body was knocked down to the ground from the impact of the bullets ripping into his body.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted as he raced to his brother's prone body. It was like history was repeating itself as Sam held Dean's bloody and dying body in his arms.

"Couldn't die in better company," Dean chocked out the words with blood.

"No, not again," Sam muttered as he watched Dean's eyes flutter close as his heart stopped.

"We are too late," Castiel realized as he felt Dean's death in his very being.

"What the hell did you just do..." Bobby demanded of the other hunters.

The ring leader swallowed. Although he had never personally met Bobby Singer, the man's reputation proceeded him. "We stopped a monster," the hunter stated.

Castiel shook his head. "You just made things so much worse."


	11. Allegiances

It was like Sam was completely numb. Once again Dean was dead, and there was nothing Sam could have done to save his brother. He barely even reacted when both Bobby and Cas were pushing him to his feet and out the door. Dean was dead... again. Closing his hazel eyes, Sam felt the anguish of losing his brother all over again. Only this time there was not going to be an angel to save Dean.

"What are we going to do now?" Bobby asked.

Castiel sighed and averted his eyes. This was out of his league; he was not someone who leads others. No, Castiel was a soldier who followed orders. Perhaps, it was time to ask for help. "We are going to need some help," the angel thought aloud.

Sammy was a mess, and he was barely taking in the words his companions were speaking. So it fell on Bobby to step up. "Who?" the older man questioned, "Who in the seven hells could have the juice and know how to help us?"

Castiel looked eyes onto the seasoned hunter. "We need to contact Heaven's leader," he cryptically answered.

Raising an eyebrow, Bobby continued his line of questioning, "Who, God?"

Grabbing the arms of both hunters, Castiel answered, "Not exactly. But we need to go to Heaven." With those words spoken, Castiel spread his wings and flew the three of them to his home.

*~SPN~*

Traveling by angel was disjointing. It lasted less than a second, but it took several more seconds to regain a human's bearings from the strange method of travel. Both Sam and Bobby needed a moment to ground themselves as their bodies adjusted. When both hunters were ready to face the world, they took a minute to look around. The only way to describe what the two men were seeing was paradise.

"Are we in Heaven?" Sam uttered in complete shock.

Castiel nodded his head.

"But we are not dead, right?" Bobby needed reassurance that he was not staying up here forever. Or at least not just yet.

Once again the angel nodded his head. "That is correct. We need see what Heaven recommends in taking action against Dean Winchester." It pained the angel that he was no on opposing sides with his dear friend.

"But Michael is dead, so who is leading the troops?" Sam wondered aloud.

"That would be me," A voice answered. Both Bobby and Sam turned their heads to the left simultaneously and saw the archangel Gabriel standing a few feet away with a large grin on his face.

"You took over?" Sam asked with surprise in his voice.

Shrugging his shoulder, Gabriel explained, "Well I am one of the few remaining archangels left. Be grateful it is me and not my brother Raphael. He does not support Team Humanity what so ever."

"Although there are some who are resistant to change, most of us angels are happy to follow under Gabriel," Castiel added some clarification.

Looking at the angel in the trench coat, Sam deduced, "And Gabe made you his right hand angel."

Both angels nodded their heads. Castiel then turned his attentions back on the archangel. "We failed to prevent Dean Winchester's mortal demise. There is no doubt his soul is already back in the Pit completely transforming from Lucifer's taint."

Licking his lips, Gabriel lowered his eyes. He could sense the anguish in the last remaining Winchester. "I am sorry about your brother Sam," he offered comfort, "I know how much you wanted to save him."

Sam was taken aback. This was the nicest Gabriel has ever been to him. It was such a strange sight to behold. "Yeah, well maybe there is still a chance to save him."

Bobby cleared his throat. He desperately wanted there to be a way to save Dean, but the hunter knew deep down in his heart that Dean was lost to them this time. "What do you want us to do?" Bobby asked gruffly, "It is not like we can just pop down to Hell and finish him off."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gabriel replied, "We need to talk to the voice of God. Only he will know what to do."

Both Bobby and Sam raised their eyebrows at Gabriel's words. But before they could open their mouths and question what the archangel meant by that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were transported. The four of them were transported to this large garden that reminded Sam of his past.

"Where are we?" the Winchester wondered aloud.

"The Garden," was Castiel's brief answer.

Bobby Singer's eyes widened. "You mean The Garden as in the Garden of Eden?" he asked incredulously.

Gabriel nodded his head and smiled. "You got it. You should feel honored," he responded, "You are the first two people to be allowed into the garden since Adam and Eve got their butts thrown out."

Sam studied the large tree and took a step closer to it. "Then is this the Tree of Knowledge?"

"You are correct Samuel Winchester," a voice answered.

Seemingly appear from around the tree came an older man of African American descent. His hair was mostly gone, but he had very kind eyes. "Joshua," Castiel greeted the other man with reverence.

Joshua smiled at the angel and then turned his attentions back to the two humans.

"Joshua is the last angel Dad spoke to before he did his vanishing act," Gabriel elaborated.

Bobby cleared his throat in shock. That is quite the resume in his book.

"You have something you want to ask me Sam Winchester," Joshua sensed.

Taking a deep breath, Sam questioned, "Why Dean?"

The mysterious angel took a step closer to the Winchester. "There has to be a balance, Sam."

The hazel eyed hunter's nostrils flared as he breathed deeply through his nose and anger coursed through him. "Death said the same thing to me when we met."

The Garden keeper nodded his head. "You see, you can't have good without the bad. You can't have Heaven without Hell. Which is why there must be a ruler in both kingdoms. Gabriel stepped in Michael's place, and your brother was chosen by Lucifer. Balance had to be maintained." There was probably never going to be an answer that would satisfy Sam Winchester, but Joshua spoke the truth.

"We can't let Dean just roam free though Sam," Gabriel interrupted.

"There needs to be a natural order. A reset if you will," Joshua began to explain.

Sam lightly shook his head as he processed all this new information. "What do you mean by that?"

A heaviness set over the five men as look of seriousness appeared on Joshua's face. "Dean must be sent to Lucifer's Cage," Joshua warned them.

Sam wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand. Before he could voice his displeasure at the very notion of Dean being locked away for an eternity, Bobby asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Joshua looked up as though he was hearing a voice only he could hear. "Lucifer's cage can be reopened with the four rings of the Horsemen. Once when you collect all four rings, you Sam must send your brother into the cage." the angel explained.

Hazel eyes became watery. "Why me?" Sam asked with a cracked, pain-laced voice.

"It has to be you. Just like it had to be Michael to send Lucifer there originally," Joshua gravely explained.

Sam shook his head as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't do it."

"Then you doom the world to Hell," Joshua solemnly vowed.

Turning to Castiel, Sam pleaded, "Please take me back to Earth." Castiel glanced at Gabriel who nodded his head. With a snap of the archangel's wrist, Sam and Bobby were returned to Singer Salvage Yard.

Castiel turned to Gabriel with questioning eyes. "Why did you not let me return them myself?" Cas asked questioningly.

"Because we need a plan B if Sam doesn't get it together," Gabriel stated.

"Only love can trap him in the cage," Joshua informed his brothers.

Grabbing his chin, Gabriel thought about the life of Dean Winchester. Who loved him as much as he loved them? The answer suddenly came to the archangel. "Do you know where she is?" he asked his brother.

Castiel knew immediately who Gabriel was referring to. "I do not know if she is alive. If she is, she might be too angry to work with us. It could backfire, and she may join him instead," Cas replied.

"It is a risk we might have to take. I will find her," Gabriel responded.

"I have a feeling that Sam might be motivated to take action," Joshua interrupted. Both Gabriel and Castiel hoped that Joshua was right.

*~SPN~*

Bobby and Sam blinked as they were transported back to Bobby's home. "Well I don't know about you, but I could sure use a drink," Bobby spoke as he moved toward his liquor cabinet.

Sam nodded his head. "Whatever you are having, make mine a double," Sam responded.

As Bobby began pouring two glasses of whiskey, Sam's phone began to ring. He looked at the caller id, and immediately answered the phone. "Sarah, is everything alright?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone.

“Sorry to bother you Sam, but I have some really big news that I can’t hide from you anymore,” Sarah’s voice spoke over the phone.


	12. Game Changer

Sam stopped walking as he heard his phone began to ring. Fishing it out of his pocket, he checked the caller id. Panic began to set in when he realized it was Sarah calling him. Oh god, did something happen to her? Was she alright? With shaky hands, Sam answered the call. "Sarah?" his voice was full of panic.

"Sam," her nervous voice answered back.

"Is everything alright?" Are you alright?" he had to know the truth.

Sarah took a deep breath before answering. "I'm fine Sam, promise." Sam sighed in relief. He would not be able to survive it if anything were to happen to her. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I am calling now, bothering you," Sarah began.

Rubbing his chin, Sam cleared his throat. His eyes were hazy. "No, I am glad you called. I really need to hear your voice right now."

"Sam, what happened? Is Dean alright?" Sarah asked.

Closing his eyes, Sam answered, "No. Dean is... things are so much worse now Sarah. He is something else now."

There was a pregnant pause before Sarah responded, "I know I haven't seen Dean in years, and I don't fully understand what is going on with him. But I remember how much he loved you Sam, and I doubt that has changed. Whatever he needs, you can give him."

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he listened to her words. No matter how much has changed, they would always be SAMandDEAN. No matter how Dean has changed, he was still always going to protect Sam. "Thanks Sarah," Sam spoke with a voice full of emotion.

There was another pause between the two. So many unspoken things still unsaid between the two. Taking a deep breath, Sarah uttered, "Sam..."

Licking his lips, Sam wondered, "What did you want to tell me?"

"This is probably not the time to tell you. I had this whole thing planned. We would stay in bed, make love, and just enjoy each other's company. When we were calm and relaxed is when I would tell you," she ranted, "Now though, with everything going on, I should wait."

Sam did not need to see her to know that she would be pacing nervously in their living room, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She always did that when she was nervous; it was an endearing quality of hers. "Whatever it is, you can tell me," Sam just knew that whatever was on her mind was important.

"Ok," there was a surge of strength in her voice, "I'm pregnant Sam."

Hazel eyes widened, and knees jolted. Sam's breath caught in his throat as he absorbed the shocking news. "What?" he needed to hear it from her again.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Sarah repeated, "We're going to have a baby Sam."

With a clenched fist, Sam covered his mouth. He and Sarah were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father. There were no words to describe the excitement and joy he felt at that moment.

"I know, I should have waited until you were back home to tell you," Sarah continued her nervous tirade, "After you left, I just kept thinking, what if I never get the chance to tell you. I need you to come home to me."

Clearing his throat, Sam replied, "I am so glad you told me. I just can't believe it. A baby?"

"You are ok with it, right?" there was still that sliver of doubt in her mind that he would run away again.

"You make me the happiest man alive Sarah Blake," Sam promised his lover, "I am so happy about this."

He could hear her sigh in relief. She was always going to be his light in the darkness. "I love you," she instead spoke.

"I love you too," he immediately responded, "and I promise I will be home soon."

They said their goodbyes, and Sam ended the call. Pocketing his cell phone, Sam was consumed with a new resolve. He was going to be a father. He and Sarah created a life together, and Sam needed to be there for his future son or daughter. He did not want to miss a single moment in his child's life. This was his shot at redemption, and Sam was not going to screw it up.

*~SPN~*

When Sam entered Bobby's house, he found the other hunter in the study with a tall glass of whiskey in his hands. "What took you so long?" Bobby wondered aloud as he took a sip of the amber liquid in his hand.

Sam decided to pour a glass for himself. He just got life changing news, and he deserved a drink. "Sorry got a call," he answered as he poured himself a double.

The older man eyed the other hunter with a raised eyebrow. There was something off with the Winchester. "Who was it?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Turning around, Sam answered, "Sarah."

Bobby took a deep breath. He agreed with Dean about Sarah. Sure, Bobby had not spent much time with her, but from what he could gather from Sam in these past few months, she really seemed to make the kid happy. After everything that boy had been through, he deserved some happiness. "How is she?" Bobby responded.

Taking a sip, Sam felt the whiskey burn the back of his throat. It was just what he needed at the moment. "She is good. Called me with some big news Bobby."

Bobby was about to take another sip of his own, but he paused mid-way. "What kind of news?" Please, no more bad news.

Licking his lips, Sam stated, "She is pregnant. I'm going to be a dad."

Now the elder hunter was glad he did not take that sip, because he was certain he would have chocked on it. "Wow, Sam," Bobby cleared his throat, "that is some kinda news."

Sam downed the rest of the whiskey like a shot. "I can't believe it," he uttered as he put his glass down.

Bobby chugged the rest of his drink as well. He was in a complete state of shock. "How are ya feeling ‘bout it?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sam thought about all the possible futures. "I am really excited Bobby. It is my chance to do something right."

The elder hunter understood what the Winchester was saying better than anyone. "Congratulations boy," Bobby spoke with a smile.

"It makes me realize I gotta do it Bobby," Sam spoke with some conviction in his voice.

The elder hunter froze. He knew exactly what Sam was referring to. "You sure?"

Nodding his head, Sam straightened until he was standing upright fully. "I can't have my kid raised in a world that is not safe Bobby. And if we trap Dean, then maybe we can save him." the Winchester thought aloud.

Bobby knew this was not a decision that Sam had come to lightly. Even the experienced hunter had been in agreement with the angels. Maybe this was the only way to deal with Dean. After all, they saw the aftermath of what Dean could do to those who opposed him. It was the worst thing, but maybe Dean was truly lost them. "I'll back whatever you wanna do," Bobby vowed the other man.

Nodding his head, Sam steeled himself. He just wanted this to be done and over with. "Castiel!" Sam prayed to the angel, "We really need to talk."

With a flap of invisible wings, Castiel appeared between the two hunters. "Hello, Sam. Have you made a decision yet?" Cas got straight down to the point.

Keeping his emotions in check, Sam spoke, "I'll do it. I'll help trap Dean."

No emotion could be read from the expression on the angel's face. "I know that this was not an easy decision to come to Sam," his words were oddly comforting.

With a light nod of his head, Sam replied, "How are we supposed to trap him in the cage? How do we find the rings?"

Castiel reached into his trench coat and pulled out two rings. "Gabriel gathered Pestilence and Famine's rings since it was the angels who killed the Horsemen. There are only two rings remaining, War and Death." Sam grabbed the two rings from Castiel's out stretched palm.

"Do you have any idea where the other two rings are?" Bobby asked their angelic friend.

"I must assume Hell's forces have War's ring since Lucifer killed the Horsemen himself," the angel concluded.

Already, Bobby was thinking of ways to find out where Hell had hidden the Horseman's ring. "And Death?" he added.

“Death is the only Horseman still alive and free. You must find him and collect the ring," Castiel added.

Sam nodded his head. It seemed simple enough, but he knew it was not going to be that simple. He really hoped Dean could forgive him for what he is about to do.


	13. Enter Crowley

Castiel was long gone when Sam and Bobby began their search. Apparently, the angel needed to aid Gabriel in the archangel's search. Sam noticed his friend was being cryptic, but it seemed like they were searching for another angel. Now, though, Sam wished the angel had stayed. Truthfully, both hunters had no idea where to search for the Horseman's ring. How were they supposed to find where Lucifer hid War's ring? It was not like Hell would be clambering to put their new king in the cage.

"Should we summon a demon?" Sam wondered out loud as he shut the book in front of him with a heavy thud.

Sighing, Bobby Singer shrugged his shoulders as he closed his book as well. He had no idea where to start either. Which demon would be high enough on the food chain to have this sort of information? "Which one?" the hunter instead asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and glanced around. He too had no idea which demons were high up on the pecking order. The only thing that the Winchester was certain was that a demon should be a dead demon. The name did not matter; it was just another monster to hunt.

"I might be able to help with that one," spoke a masculine voice with a British accent.

Both Bobby and Sam simultaneously turned to the doorway. Standing there was dark haired demon in a black suit and matching trench coat. Both Bobby and Sam jumped up, completely alert. The man's dark eyes transitioned from the human brown to a demonic red. Both hunters deduced they were dealing with some form of a Crossroads demon.

"And what do they call you?" Bobby asked as his hand inched toward the flask filled with holy water.

The demonic red faded, and human brown eyes returned. "Name is Crowley, King of the Crossroads," the demon, Crowley, introduced himself.

Subtly, Sam pulled the demon-killing blade from the waistband of his jeans. "And what do you want then Crowley?" the Winchester asked in a clipped tone.

Licking his lips, Crowley tilted his head to the side. "A little birdie told me that you are looking for something," his tone was full of amusement.

Sam gripped the handle of the knife, still out of sight from the demon. "And why would you want to help us?" Sam demanded an answer in a rough voice.

Crowley chuckled in amusement. "I see that Winchester reputation is well earned there moose," Crowley responded.

The tall man's hazel eyes narrowed at the insulting nickname. "Answer the question," he continued to demand.

Sighing, Crowley took another step toward the other two men. "Let's just say I have some high aspirations," the demon explained, "if I want my dream to become reality, well then I need certain ex hunter out of my way."

"You want to rule Hell?" Bobby asked in a shocked tone with wide eyes on his aging face.

"I thought after moose killed my love muffin, I could take over, but low and behold the Winchesters put another wrench in Hell's plans," Crowley eyes narrowed slightly as he retorted.

There was a confused look on the Winchester's handsome face. "Your love muffin," Sam thought about all the demons he killed, "you mean Lilith?"

Smiling, the demon shrugged his shoulders. "Guilty as charged."

Sam wished he could pour some bleach in his mind as he imagined the demon in front of him and Lilith as lovers.

"If you really want to help us, then you are going to give us War's ring," Bobby chose to focus on the matter at hand.

Crowley raised his hand with his pointer signaling a pause. "Not quite," he replied, "I don't like to get my hands dirty. But I will tell you where it is hidden."

Both Bobby and Sam glanced at one another. It could not be this easy, could it? "Where is it?" Sam asked after clearing his throat.

The smirk on Crowley's lips only widened. "Why it is buried with your dear Bela of course," he answered.

Both Bobby and Sam's mouths dropped slightly. They buried Bela themselves after killing her. She did not have any jewelry on her when they laid her meat suit to rest. "We buried her ourselves," Sam responded, "she did not have a ring on her."

Crowley rolled his eyes and muttered underneath his breath. "Morons, I swear. I mean her original body," the demon countered.

Both Bobby and Sam were not going to admit aloud that made more sense.

"After taking Dean to Hell, Bela returned to her original grave and buried her body once more, with the ring buried with her. Then she popped out of her meat suit and took on a feisty brunette," the demon continued to explain.

"Bela was killed by Hellhounds in Vermont, in the hotel we tricked her in," Sam explained to Bobby.

"Well now that you know where to go, I'll take my leave," Crowley announced as he turned around. When he entered the doorway again, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I stuck my neck out for you. I expect you be able to put your brother in that cage," he commented before vanishing.

"Can you believe that demon," Bobby muttered as he stared at the last place Crowley stood. Sam shook his head. Demons...

*~SPN~*

It did not take the two hunters long to retrieve War's ring from Bela's grave. Once when they had the third ring, they called Castiel. The angel appeared on the other side of the booth at the diner the two hunters stopped to eat. "I take it you found War's ring?" Castiel asked as he glanced at the two hunters.

Both Bobby and Sam nodded their heads. "Three out of four," Bobby commented before taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee.

"Now you need to locate Death," the angel mused with a serious expression on his face.

"How can we summon a Reaper without dying?" Sam wondered aloud. He remembered the last time they tracked a reaper, and the hunter did not want to be so vulnerable again.

Castiel reached inside his trench coat. "Gabriel already planned ahead and asked that I give you this," Castiel spoke as he handed the hunter a folded sheet of paper.

"The angel still on that quest of his?" Bobby wondered as Sam unfolded the sheet of paper.

Castiel nodded his head. "We need to find our lost brethren soon," Castiel cryptically added.

Sam cleared his throat to gain the hunter's attention. Bobby looked at the sheet of paper in Sam's hand. There was a sigil drawn on the sheet along with a spell. "I think I have everything we need for this back home," Bobby thought aloud as he studied the spell and sigil.

"We can do it there," Sam replied and Bobby nodded his head in agreement.

"If that is it..." Castiel was ready to return to assist Gabriel.

But Sam raised a hand to stop him. "Can we count on you for back up against Death?"

It was like the angel was staring into the Winchester's soul. "Of course Sam," the angel immediately responded.

Sam nodded his head in thanks, and the angel vanished. They had to get one more ring, and then they could save Dean.

*~SPN~*

The sigil was drawn on the floor out of chalk, and Bobby had just spoken the incantation to summon a reaper. Both Bobby and Sam waited with baited breath for a reaper to appear in their trap.

"Hello again, Sam," a feminine voice greeted. Standing in their trap was the reaper Tessa. She was still beautiful with her dark hair and amber eyes.

"Tessa," Sam spoke the name after he recognized her. She was the reaper tried to get Dean to cross over after the car accident.

Placing her arms on her hips, Tessa questioned, "Is there any reason in particular that you summoned me?"

Sam crossed his arms across his muscular chest. "We need to find Death, your boss."

No emotion could be read on the reaper's face. "And why should I tell you?" she finally asked after a long moment.

"We need his help," Bobby interrupted.

Once again, Tessa was silent as she thought about her answer. "If I tell you, then you will let me go?" she wondered.

Sam nodded his head. "We don't want to kill you or him," he added.

It seemed that gave her all the encouragement. "He is currently in Detroit right now."

Bobby should not be surprised by that fact. So much death out there in that city.

"Thank you, Tessa," the Winchester spoke as he broke the sigil trapping the reaper.

Once when the sigil was broken, Tessa vanished. Sam glanced around to make sure she was gone before calling Castiel.

"Have you gotten Death's location?" the angel greeted.

Sam nodded his head. "Care to give us a lift to Detroit?"

*~SPN~*

The three men found the Horseman in another pizza shop. The whole thing felt eerily familiar to the Winchester, and he walked inside the restaurant with caution. Both Bobby and Castiel walked behind the Winchester; they were his back up. It had to be Sam to confront Death; after all, Sam was the one who knew the powerful creature.

"Are you going to keep standing there, or are you going to join me?" Death asked though his back was once again to the Winchester.

Sam swallowed and glanced back at his companions. He never truly feared any of the monsters he hunted, but he feared the Horseman before him. Without wasting any more time, Sam quickly closed the gap between him and Death.

"So you remember me?" Sam asked as he stood in the Horseman's eyesight.

Death wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering, "Last time I saw you, you were working for Lucifer. I doubt you are here for the same reasons."

Sam nervously licked his lips before responding, "I need your ring."

Death's eyes glanced down to the ring on his right finger. "Planning to trap dear old Dean in the cage Sam?" he asked as he looked back into the human's hazel eyes.

The Winchester swallowed. He did not want to know how the Horseman knew all of this already. "I don't have a choice," Sam instead stated.

Death straightened his posture in his seat. "I don't think I will help you this time Sam," he spoke in such a cool tone of voice.

Hazel eyes widened slightly. "Why not?" Last time the Horseman had no issues aiding the Winchesters.

Death pursed his lips before answering, “Besides remaining free here on Earth, I quite like your brother Sam."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together as his head slightly tilted. "What?" he wondered.

"I said I am a fan of your brother. I warned you this would happen, but you didn't listen," Death explained.

Squaring his shoulders, Sam steeled himself for a fight. "I am not leaving without that ring," he warned the Horseman.

With those words spoken, Castiel launched a sneak attack. He had his angel blade in his hand, and he prepared to strike. But the angel was no match for the ominous Horseman. Death quickly caught Castiel's wrist in his grip before shoving the angel across the room. Both Bobby and Sam's eyes widened at the way Death handled their friend. Bobby aimed his sawed off shotgun and fired it at the Horseman, but it did no damage.

"You can't beat me," Death warned the Winchester.

Suddenly, there was a flap of wings, and Gabriel stood in front of Sam Winchester as the archangel faced down Death. Death immediately lowered his raised fist at the sight of the archangel, and Gabriel lowered his angelic blade.

"It certainly has been a long time Gabriel," Death greeted.

Gabriel nodded his head. "It is good to see you, old friend," he greeted back.

The Horseman glanced at the occupants in the room. "I suppose you are here to get my ring as well then," the ageless creature realized.

Gabriel dropped out of his fighting stance; he was grateful that it was not going to come to blows. "It is the only way. Everyone must play their role. It is just like how I taught the Winchesters."

Death seemed to ponder the archangel's words for a moment. When the silence drew on, the archangel added, "Consider it a favor for me."

The Horseman rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "To have the Commander of Heaven in my debt certainly has its benefits. In the spirit of our friendship, I will agree to help you."

Castiel, Bobby, and Sam's eyes widened at Death's easy agreement toward the archangel. They all watched with shock as the Horseman removed his ring and handed it to Sam Winchester.

"This is not going to be easy for either one of you," Death ominously warned once more as he placed the ring in Sam's hands.

With that warning, the Horseman vanished. Both Bobby and Sam sighed in relief. Castiel and the aging hunter moved closer to Sam and Gabriel. "Thanks for the assist Gabriel," Sam genuinely thanked.

The archangel smiled. "I had a feeling that Death was going to give you a little bit of trouble. We go back to the early days." Gabriel elaborated.

"So now we have all four rings," Bobby thought aloud. Both Sam and Castiel nodded their heads. They were one step closer to completing their mission.

"That was the easy part," Gabriel warned the Winchester.

Sam looked into the archangel's eyes. Normally whenever Sam looked into Gabriel's eyes, all the hunter saw was mischief. But not this time. No, there was a deadly seriousness in the archangel's amber orbs. "You need to track Dean down and lock him in the cage," the archangel added.

Sam swallowed and nodded his head. This was going to be his greatest challenge yet.


	14. Showdown

After collecting Death's ring, the three men returned to the home of Bobby Singer. Gabriel returned to Heaven, for he was forbidden to leave the Host for long periods of time. He was the Commander now, and he had to guard Heaven with his entire being. So it left the three men to find a way to finish what they started.

"First thing is first, we have to locate Dean," Castiel stated with slight trepidation.

Both the angel and Bobby then turned to Sam Winchester. Sam raised an eyebrow at their actions. "What?" he questioned.

"No one knows Dean better than you do Sam," Bobby's voice was unusually soft as he spoke.

The Winchester's mouth dropped open slightly. The other two men were looking at him like he had all the answers. "How am I supposed to know where Dean is?" he responded.

"Where would Dean go to hide?" Castiel interrogated.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and averted his gaze. "I don't know!" he angrily shouted as he turned away from his companions, "This whole thing is messed up!"

"C'mon boy, you have to think," Bobby urged.

Sam shook his head. "When things got tough, Dean would come here, or just keep driving in the Impala," Sam thought aloud.

"Clearly, Dean isn't here," Castiel mused aloud.

The Winchester's lip quivered. He did not want his brother to suffer. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were?

Sensing the younger man's dismal thoughts, Bobby cleared his throat. They could not lose both Winchester boys; Dean's loss was enough. "Why don't you call Sarah," the hunter suggested. Maybe talking to his girlfriend could calm the storm within the Winchester. Sam needed to come back to them after Dean was locked into the cage. Sarah could be the only one to bring him back.

Sam turned around and nodded his head. Bobby could see the boy's eyes were watery with unshed tears. "Yeah," Sam agreed, "I think I will."

Castiel seemed to want to voice a differing opinion, but staring at the Winchester, he bit his tongue and kept his thoughts to himself.

Sam walked out to Bobby's front porch. When the screen door shut behind him, he reached for his phone in his pocket. It did not take him long to dial Sarah's number and for the phone to begin to ring. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Sam is everything alright?" Sarah immediately asked.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath at hearing her voice. He could feel his heart constricting in his chest. "I just needed to hear your voice," Sam explained as he slowly opened his eyes.

If he closed his eyes, he could picture her standing in front of him. Her dark eyes would be shining with emotion; her hair braided behind her back. She would give him a soft smile and place her hand on his arm. Sam found himself smiling at the image.

"How has the hunt been?" she openly asked. She just wanted to know how he was doing.

"We got the four rings, and now I got to trap Dean in a cage like Lucifer," Sam explained as he leaned against the railing for the porch steps.

"God, Sam, that is just... so.. I'm sorry," Sarah replied.

"Everyone just expects me to do it without hesitation," Sam added, "I mean this is Dean."

"He is Sam, and you know that Dean will never blame you," she immediately added.

His words caught in his throat. All he wanted was his big brother here to tell him that everything would be alright.

"When you find Dean, talk to him Sam. Tell him everything you're feeling. I think Dean might be feeling the same thing," she promised.

With shaking hands, Sam pulled his hair back from his face. "I will. Thanks Sarah. I don't know what I would do without you," he spoke.

She laughed and joked, "You would probably join some emo boy band."

Sam rolled his eyes in amusement. Sometimes her humor reminded the Winchester of his brother, but it did not cause him pain. "I love you," he stated.

"I love you too Sam. Now find Dean," she quickly replied back.

Sam hung up the phone and glanced back at Bobby's front door. He could do this.

*~SPN~*

Bobby's eyes glanced up as he heard Sam make his way back into the study. The experienced hunter had several things scattered across his desk. There were jars and bags full of ingredients used for spells. Sam noticed this and asked, "What are you up to?"

"Found a tracking spell that should be able to work on Dean," the other hunter began to explain.

Sam nodded his head and moved to stand beside his adoptive father. "What do you need for this?" he asked as he looked at what the other hunter was studying.

"You mostly," Bobby answered, "Well yer blood in particular. It is blood to blood spell."

Sam understood instantly what the other hunter was saying. "Can we go ahead and do it now?"

Bobby nodded his head. Thus, Sam raised his arm, and rolled the sleeve of his flannel to his elbow. "Let's do it," Sam spoke while staring the other hunter in the eye.

Bobby did not respond using his words. Instead, he reached for the knife on the desk and made a small cut across Sam's forearm. Sam barely flinched as the blade cut across his skin and blood immediately began to ooze out.

Gripping the younger man's wrist, Bobby directed the blood flow to fall over the other ingredients already gathered in a bowl. All the spell required was a few drops of blood. When they had that, Bobby handed Sam a small white towel. The Winchester quickly put the towel over the wound tightly, and pulled his arm back to his chest. Then the angel reached over and used his grace to heal the wound, like it never was there. Sam pulled back the small, bloody towel and stared at his unmarked skin. "Thanks Cas," Sam muttered.

Castiel nodded his head, and, at the same time, Bobby reached for the scrying crystal. Once when it was hovering over a map, the crystal took a mind of its own as the spell worked. Suddenly, the crystal jumped out of the hunter's hand and landed on a different map. Both Bobby and Sam looked at each other with surprise in their eyes. "Dean must be further away then we expected," the angel mused.

There was an incredulous look on Bobby Singer's face as he remarked, "No shit."

All three men looked to where the crystal landed. Sam could not help but gasp at the location. The frown on Bobby's face deepened. "Of all places..." Bobby cursed.

"If Dean really is there, then I know exactly where he is," Sam stated.

*~SPN~*

"Are you sure you wanna do this alone?" Bobby asked as he stared at the Winchester heading for the door.

Sam stopped in his movements and turned to face the man who was like a father to him. There were so many conflicting emotions in the younger man's hazel eyes. "I have to Bobby," Sam replied.

The two men stared at one another for a long moment. Finally, Bobby broke the tension and nodded his head. They said nothing to each other once more as he watched Sam walk out the door toward the Impala. Bobby prayed that he was not about to lose both boys.

*~SPN~*

Sam drove nonstop. It was not until he passed the 'Welcome to Kansas' sign and more importantly the 'Welcome to Lawrence' sign that he willed the tension from his body. Of course it would end where it all began. Sam should not be surprised as to where Dean hunkered down. Home... somewhere Dean felt safe, and it was the last place Dean ever saw their mom. There were so many emotions tied to Lawrence, and Sam dreaded each mile that brought him closer to his childhood home.

Sam easily found his way to the street that held the family home. As soon as the Winchester turned on it, he spotted several people standing there. More and more of them appeared as he got closer and closer to the Winchester's house. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that those people were possessed by demons. When Sam reached his family's old home, he pulled into the driveway and parked. There were maybe fifteen to twenty demons blocking his entry into the house.

When he stepped out of the car, Sam squared his shoulders. He carried no weapon on his person besides the Horsemen's four rings in his pockets. He truly did not want to fight. The first few demons allowed the Winchester entry toward the path to the front door. Even low-level demons knew their orders from their lord concerning his brother. However, there were two demons that refused to move. "What do you think you are doing?" one of the demons commented.

The frown on the Winchester's face deepened. "I'm here to see my brother," Sam answered in a clipped tone.

"Maybe he doesn't want to see you," the other demon immediately replied.

Sam's fists clenched at his sides. He did not think that he was going to have any problems with demons. Before the hunter could take action, the two demons who attempted to block his path snapped their heads toward the house. It was like they were listening to commands given, but only they could hear. A moment later, the two demons lowered their heads and moved out of their way for the Winchester. Sam did not say anything as he continued on his path.

Sam stopped at the front door and took a deep breath. He could do this. Opening his eyes, Sam readied himself and opened the door. Inside the house, it was empty. It was clear that no one had been living in the house for at least a year. Instinctively, Sam knew his battle laid upstairs, so he was quick to the staircase and took two stairs at a time. As he reached the second story, Sam could feel his brother's presence, and Sam moved to the last door to the left. Already, Sam knew which room this was. Of course Dean would be waiting for him in the room where it all began. Sam's nursery, the room where their mother died, and the start of their hunter lives began.

Opening the door, Sam spotted his brother staring out the window, and it felt like his breath was stolen from him. Even though Sam could not see his brother's face, it was still Dean. He wore his usual ripped jeans and their Dad's leather jacket. Dean stood straight with his damn bowlegs that Sam would always tease his brother about. Sam's heart beat widely, and his eyes watered. "Dean," his voice was already choked up.

Slowly, Dean turned around, and green eyes locked on to hazel ones. A soft smile appeared on the elder Winchester's face as he took in his brother's form. "Hiya, Sammy," Dean's tone was that warmth reserved for only his family.

Sam did not care. In a few short steps, he closed the gap between the two of the two of them and threw his arms around his brother. It felt so good to embrace his brother once more, and Sam sobbed at the emotions. Meanwhile, Dean closed his eyes and dug his face into his brother's neck, taking in Sam's scent to memory. This might be the last time Dean was going to have Sam in his arms, and Dean too did not want this moment to end.

Eventually the two brothers separated. Both set of eyes were shiny with tears. Taking a deep breath, it was Dean who spoke first. "I know why you are here Sammy."

Sam bit his bottom lip. All that resolve he had was slowly fading from his brother's presence. "Please tell me there is another way Dean," Sam pleaded for an answer.

A tear rolled down Dean's cheek. Although he accepted what he has become, he could never accept what this did to his relationship with his brother. "There isn't," Dean sadly answered.

Pursing his lips, Sam nodded and closed his eyes as the tears began to escape. "This isn't fair," he whined.

A soft, but sad smile graced the elder Winchester's handsome face. "It isn't. If I had known making that deal with Lucifer would lead to this..." Dean left the rest unspoken.

"I can't live in a world where we are on opposite sides," the younger sibling stated.

Swallowing, Dean nodded his head. He let his brother get everything off his chest. "But I can't let you hurt anyone either. God, this isn't right Dean. It's supposed to be me and you against the world, fighting the good fight. Please don't hate me Dean."

Dean's voice was small cracked as he replied, "I could never be mad at you Sam. Don't you understand? That's why it had to be you."

Neither one of the Winchester brothers made any jokes about their chick flick moment. This moment equally meant so much to the brothers, and neither wanted it to come to an end.

Sadly, it did have to end at some point. With all the strength he had, Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the four rings. Throwing it to the wall, Sam spoke the incantation, and the door to the cage was opened. Dean looked at the gaping hole then to his brother's face. "I won't fight it," the elder promised.

Sam nodded his head. There was nothing that could prepare him for the sight of his brother willingly walking into the cage; it was truly the most difficult thing Sam has ever witnessed.

"Goodbye Sam," Dean spoke as he glanced over his shoulder, "I promise to always watch over you." With those words spoken, Dean vanished into his prison.

"Bye Dean," Sam whispered when the door to the cage closed. When Sam walked out of the house, he noticed all the demons had vanished. ' _Good riddance_ ,' Sam thought as he climbed into the Impala.

As Sam pulled out of the driveway, he reached for his cell phone sitting on the passenger's seat. He was quick to dial Bobby's number, and the hunter picked up on the second ring. "Sam, how did it go?" Bobby forewent the greeting and went straight into the questions.

"It's done," Same answered in a voice full of emotion.

There was a long pause as Bobby absorbed the news. If Sam could see him, then he would see tears in the hunter's eyes. "Are you coming back here?" Bobby's voice too was full of anguish.

Sam shook his head, but then realized his answer needed to be verbal. "No." Sam needed to be away from reminders of his own life.

Bobby fully understood the motivations behind the Winchester. "Call me when you're ready," Bobby made the other hunter promise.

"I will," Sam promised. The two men said their goodbyes, and Sam hung up the phone. Sam tossed his cell into the back seat before Sam hit the gas pedal and sped off.

*~SPN~*

Sarah was drifting off to sleep when she heard her front door open and shut. Immediately, she jumped out of bed and raced into the main hallway. Standing in the hallway was her lover, Sam. His shoulders were slumped, and he stood in anguish. Sarah noted his hair was hanging in his face, but she could see his eyes were full of tears.

"Sam," she hesitantly greeted with nervousness.

Sam looked up into her dark eyes. "Sarah," he could not stop the tears.

She did not even think; she immediately closed the gap between the two and wrapped her arms around her lover. Sam buried his head into her dark locks and began to sob heavily. "He's gone," Sam cried.

"Shhhh," Sarah rubbed his back, "it's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

Eventually, Sam allowed her to lead back to their bedroom, and he stayed in her arms as his heart broke.


	15. The End???

After all the pain and heartbreak over the past year, things finally began to settle down. For everyone, there will always be a giant Dean-size hole in their lives, but they managed to keep moving forward. For that was the only direction to move, forward. No way should anyone go backwards in life.

Ellen and Jo continued to hunt. It took a while for Jo to move on from her feelings from Dean, but she eventually met someone new and fell in love. This time both of them were on the same page, and it was not unrequited. Ellen was happy for her daughter, and she took it upon herself to keep an eye out on her family that was beyond blood; the people who she adopted into her life and her heart, especially Bobby.

Bobby and Ellen grew close as time went on. It was a shock to everyone when Ellen moved into Singer Salvage Yard when Jo chose to hunt with her new beau instead of her mother. Still, Ellen and Bobby were happy.

For Bobby, Ellen was the best thing is his life. After Dean was locked into the cage, the experienced hunter turned more and more into his dear friend Rufus. Bobby hardly spoke to anyone and focused solely on the hunt. It was like he had a death wish. Not even Sam could pull him out of the darkness, but Ellen managed to do the impossible. She brought Bobby back, and she gave him more of a purpose. Without her, Bobby would never have reconnected with Sam, and never been given the greatest gift of all.

Sam had the hardest time readjusting to life without Dean. With how many times it happened, one would think Sam would be used to it. But he would never be ready for a world without Dean by his side. Sarah and their life together kept the Winchester grounded. Sarah kept the heartbreaking pain at bay, which allowed him to function. With the life they live, the Winchesters should have known they were never going to get the simple life of growing old and passing from old age.

So Sam focused on his life with Sarah, and the child they created. Eight months after Dean's imprisonment, Sarah gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby boy. Both parents agreed to name their son Dean. To honor how much of an impact the hunter had on the Winchester's lives, Sam named Bobby baby Dean's godfather; Bobby was so touched and honored, and he doted on his godson constantly.

After giving birth, Sam proposed to Sarah, and the two got married when baby Dean was six months old. The new Mr. and Mrs. Winchester built a lovely life for themselves. Sarah took over her father's auction house, and Sam went back into law. They raised their son out of the life, and full of love.

It was not just the humans who had to adjust to life without Dean Winchester. In Heaven, Gabriel chose to honor Dean's sacrifice by being the best leader he could be. No more mistakes upstairs like before. Castiel was having the tougher time. Dean was his best friend. Without Dean on Earth, Castiel chose to stay in Heaven at Gabriel's side. It was easier to focus on the tasks of rebuilding Heaven. But still, the angel of Thursday watched over Sam Winchester and his family. Castiel owed it to Dean to do that.

But Castiel was not the only one watching over Sam and his family. Even in the deepest, darkest pits of Hell, Dean still watched out for his little brother. The eldest Winchester son may have been trapped in the cage, but still he was bound to look after Sam. Who knows, maybe soon he could be released from his cage and reunited with his brother. He could feel all his demonic minions anxiously awaiting for the time he would be freed.

It was hard to be locked away, completely alone in his prison. It changed Dean even more than he ever thought possible. He longed for the time when he would be set free from the cage; he could not be imprisoned forever. As he looked on at Sam's happy life, was when Dean felt it. There was this other presence with him. Perhaps Dean would not be alone after all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally a two-part story. I made a video detailing that, which I posted on YouTube. I hope you like and want to check out. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO9lmakghwc
> 
> Third part will be up!


End file.
